An Akuma on Konoha
by Arisu-ArtnFics
Summary: The class is going to Japan as a last school trip of the year; but would happen if an akuma attacks when they are arriving and that made them travel to another universe where they meet ninjas and they are around 17 years old; what would happen, is there will be a reveal or how would they are going back to Paris?
1. The accident

It was the start of the week, and the ringing of an alarm clock didn't stop in Marinette's room, where the heroine was sleeping at her desk again. After being out very late with Chat Noir fighting against another akuma the previous Sunday afternoon, she didn't have enough time to finish the homework that she was assigned for the weekend. Her superhero antics weren't something she could explain to her parents (or teachers), so scrambling to finish homework and falling asleep in the process was becoming a habit.

"Marinette, you're going to be late again sweetie! Turn off your alarm and get up, it's been ringing for over 15 minutes." said her mother Sabine.  
"Ahhh... coming." said Marinette as she turned off her alarm.  
"Good morning!" said Tikki.  
"Morning, Tikki..." sighed Marinette. "...at least in a week we will be going to Japan- can you believe it, Tikki?"  
"Well, it was difficult to convince you to go, because of Hawk Moth-"  
"Ugh, don't remind me, Tikki! It isn't like I have a good excuse for why I can't go on the trip." She paused, and a dreamy look came over her face. "At least this way, I have a chance to spend more time with Adrien," she smiled.  
"Well, hurry or you are going to be late..."  
"Ahhhhh! You're right- I AM late!"

After she finished getting ready, Marinette hurried downstairs to the kitchen, and grabbed a croissant on her way to the front door. Checking to make sure Tikki was safely tucked away, she closed her backpack and left. She arrived at school, and hurried directly to class.

"Well, look who finally arrived. Girl, you are lucky that today, even Miss Bustier is running late."  
"Hey Alya," Marinette greeted her friend as she sat down beside her. "How was your weekend?"  
"As always, I was looking after my sisters... and yours?"  
"Well…" she stopped to think about the numerous Akuma battles over the weekend- the reason for sleeping at her desk and arriving late to school. "Mine was the same as always…"  
"Although I don't mind looking after my siblings, I hate that I had to miss all the action, girl."  
"Ladybug?"  
"Yeah, it turns out this entire weekend was full of attacks, and I couldn't sneak out to record a single thing…" With that, Alya turned to her phone, frustrated, and began to review her Ladyblog.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, dude, you look dead! For real, you should tell your old man to cancel those photoshoots during the weekend, especially if they are going to run so late... this is NOT a good look for you."  
"Suuuure… easier said than done," Adrien yawned while covering his mouth. " _Thankfully, that's a convenient excuse to cover what is actually happening…"_ he thought.

After another minute, Miss Bustier appeared in the classroom, bringing all chatter from the class to a halt, and forcing the students to their seats.

"Sorry for the delay! Alright students. I'd like to start the day with a reminder for our upcoming trip. Thanks to everyone's participation in fundraising activities, we've been able to fully fund the purchase of all airline tickets for the class. However, we still need to have permission from your parents to authorize our teaching staff to care for you during our week in Japan. You have until the end of the week to turn in your permission forms." She gave the class a smile.

"Ahem, Miss Bustier..." Chloe held up her hand.  
"Yes, Chloe?"  
"Well, I suppose that you've decided who will be partners for room sharing? For your information, I've already told my daddy that I won't be sharing a room with anyone…" she looked over to the red-head beside her "No, not even with you, Sabrina, even if you are my bff…"  
"Chloe, we will have to see about that when we arrive in Japan. They haven't confirmed the number of rooms reserved for us, and incase you do have to share, don't worry- the girls will be on one side and the boys on the other." Miss Bustier gave another genuine smile.  
"Uff, whatever… in that case, Sabrina would be the only one worthy enough to share a room with me."  
"Well, if there are no more questions in that regard, I again remind you that you have until Friday afternoon in Ms Mendeleiev's class to hand in those permission slips, and that tomorrow night is the meeting for your parents to go over the final details for this trip…" she paused. "Now please open your history book to page 50…"

After that, class started and the day continued normally until their break at lunch time.

"Hey, you're going to your house for lunch, right?" Alya asked Marinette.  
"Yeah… but you can came along, if you want" she smiled in response.  
"That was what I was waiting for…" laughed Alya.

The two girls went off in the direction of the bakery where Marinette lived. At the other end of the school yard, Nino and Adrien were sitting on a bench.

"Dude, aren't you tired of all of that?" asked Nino, gesturing to Adrien's lunch.  
"You know I don't have any other option… this was cooked by my personal chef…" he paused and looked to Nino "but you knew that already…" said Adrien.  
"Here have a cookie…"  
"Thanks…"

Lunch passed uneventfully, and the warning bell rang indicating it was time to go back to class. Marinette and Alya were already on their way back to the school.

"Oh man, I am so envious of you sometimes, Marinette." said Alya.  
"Ah, why do you say that?" asked Marinette, looking concerned.  
"Haha, relax girl- it's just that you live so close that it's easy to go home, have lunch that's 100% fresh, and then return to school in time…" she paused. "Well, only if your bff is with you!" Alya laughed.  
"…Hey! Hehe…"  
"Hey ladies," said Nino when he saw them pass on their way to their classroom.  
"Hey, Nino!" said Alya.  
"Hi Alya, Marinette…" said Adrien with a smile, then he continued to the classroom, following Nino.  
"A-Adrien… Nino… hi…" stammered Marinette.  
"Let's go…" Alya pulled on Marinette's arm to keep her from falling too far behind.

Once they were in the classroom, the four of them sat at their respective seats, and Miss Bustier arrived to start their lessons.

"I see that everyone is back, so let's start this afternoon's lecture..." With those words, she began instructing their literature class.

The afternoon passed quickly, and when there were only a few minutes left, Miss Bustier stopped the class for her final announcement of the day. "Ok, that will be all for today. I want to remind you again how important it is to return your travel paperwork no later than Friday afternoon. We legally must have it for you to travel- is that clear?"  
"Yes," replied the class in unison.

The bell rang.

"Ok, you are dismissed… and remember to read the next chapter for tomorrow!" she called after them as they began exiting the room.

All of the students started to leave the campus, and Marinette and Alya stopped at the top of the stairs near the school entrance. Nino and Adrien were at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Adrien's ride, while, on the opposite side, Chloe and Sabrina were waiting for her limousine ride home.

"I told you Sabrina, it's nothing personal…"  
"But…" Sabrina protested shyly.  
"No buts… I simply don't like to share with anybody… unless..." She glanced over at Adrien. "Adriiiikins!" She exclaimed as she launched herself at him- her arms flung open wide to pull him into a tight hug.  
"Hey, Chloe…" Adrien replied as he tried to pry her arms away. He looked relieved that his car showed up just then, and he tried again to push away. "I have to go- you know, photoshoot."  
"Awww... it's not fair! I couldn't talk to or be with you all day… today, you showed up a bit late, and you looked so tired…"  
"Ah yeah, there was a lot to do..." He finally managed to free himself and hurried to his car. "Bye Chloe," he said, then looked past her. "Nino."  
"Bye dude, guess I had better get going as well." Nino waved after the car, and began walking to his own home.  
"Oh damn…" said Chloe, noting that her limousine had arrived. "It's time." She looked to Sabrina. "Are you coming?"  
"Oh yes! Thank you for inviting me to hang out this afternoon, Chloe!"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever… are you going to do my homework?"  
"Always…" Sabrina nodded, as she got into the car.

From the top of the stairs, Marinette watched angrily.

"That Chloe- always the same! Doesn't she know that poor Adrien isn't an object…"  
"Hey, relax girl. What we can do? He's said himself that there isn't much to be done. The poor boy just happened to know her before coming to school here." said Alya as she started going down the stairs.  
"I know! I feel bad for him... could you imagine having to support Chloe all this time?" Marinette said as she followed.  
"Hah… exactly! At least she isn't his only friend now."  
"Yes, that's true..."  
"Well, see you tomorrow," Alya said, giving Marinette a quick hug goodbye as they reached the bakery.  
"Until tomorrow!" Marinette waved goodbye and went into her house.

Later that afternoon, Marinette sat at her desk, and focused on her schoolwork like there was no tomorrow.

"You can do it Marinette, just keep focusing and you will finish early this time…"  
"That was what I've been doing Tikki… I REALLY wouldn't want an akuma to-"

Just then, a scream rang out.

"I guess I spoke too soon." She sighed, and climbed through a skylight above her bed, and onto her balcony. "Tikki transform me!" She cried, and the transformation into Ladybug overtook her.

In another part of the city, not far from Marinette, Adrien was at his first actual photoshoot of the week when he heard the same scream.

" _Not again…"_ thought Adrien "Hey, Vince-"  
"What was that?" asked the photographer, as his attention was taken away from Adrien.  
"I'm going to the restroom…" said Adrien, and he snuck away, unobserved, behind a fake wall in the studio. "Plagg transform me!" he called, and transformed into Chat Noir.

Starting from the rooftops gave Ladybug an advantage, and she closed in quickly to where the scream came from. Chat Noir landed next to her not long after she arrived.

"My lady, you're here!"  
"Chat… good- there you are. Let's hurry, I have things to do."  
"It would be a pleasure m'lady. Believe it or not, this cat was also busy."  
"Then, let's do the same as always…"

With that, the two executed their never fail plan; distract and attack, break the cursed item, purify the akuma, and return everything back to normal.

"That... ending was purr-fect."  
"It was an easy one, chaton."  
"Don't you mean purr-fect?"  
"Didn't you just use that pun? What happened- cat got your tongue?"  
"Ah… nooo… haha Ladybug, was that a pun?"

The beeping sound of their Miraculous brought them back to the present.

"Oh look, I have to go..." with that, she launched her yo-yo and started on the way back to her house.  
"Mmm… me too," Chat said to himself, and with the help of his staff, he went back to the studio.

The next day at school, most students had delivered their legal permission slips, with the exception of Adrien who explained that his father said it would be delivered personally. " _Not that personally…."_ Adrien thought. It was probably going to be Nathalie that showed up again with the tablet version of Gabriel Agreste to the parent meeting that evening.

Once evening arrived and the meeting began, all parents (except for Gabriel) were situated in the school courtyard, which had been arranged to a makeshift auditorium to accommodate the large group. Finally, principal Damocles began the meeting.

"Good evening, and welcome everyone." said the principal. "As you know, this year, the final school trip will be to Japan, and we have quite a bit of information to go over." He launched into a detailed explanation of the expectations for the students while in a foreign country; there were a lot of details about rules, customs, and conditions before he gave the floor over for each teacher chaperone to give information as well.

While the meeting was in progress, Ladybug was crouched, hidden from sight on a portion of the school roof. She didn't want to alarm anyone with her presence, so she made sure she wouldn't be seen watching Gabriel's assistant, Nathalie, from above. All she wanted was confirmation that Adrien would be permitted to attend the trip that he was so eager to go on.

Not far from where Ladybug was hidden- more precisely, at the other side of the same roof- Chat Noir was also hiding to verify the same thing as Ladybug. Honestly, he was worried that his father might change his mind about the class trip at the last minute, since he had sent Nathalie (as predicted). His father seemed to be very busy lately, especially at night, and apparently the only way to be 'present' for that meeting was using a tablet with video conferencing. It seemed like a convenient way to go back on his promise to let Adrien go with the others.

Eventually, it was time for Gabriel Agreste to speak, using the tablet that Nathalie held in her hands. He suggested that one of Adrien's bodyguards go to Japan with the class, since he wasn't convinced that the students would be 100% secure in a country so far away. Luckily for the two spying heroes, the principal managed to convince Gabriel that it would be nothing to worry about, considering there would be at least one police officer or one of the three teachers with the students at all times. With a class so small, there really didn't need to be more chaperones or security.

After listening, Gabriel finally authorized Nathalie to deliver the signed documentation, and the meeting for parents was adjourned. Principal Damocles answered a few last questions, and everyone departed.

"Did you hear that Tikki? He's going... oh… heheee!" Ladybug started laughing quietly to herself when she realized she was transformed. "Oh right... it's going to be so late, and Chat will probably be waiting for me since it's patrol night." she mumbled to herself, then stood up and lashed her yo-yo out to make a quick trip over to the Eiffel tower.

"This is great Plagg… it means I'm going!" Chat Noir excitedly whispered into the night air. He glanced down quickly to his staff. " _Hmmm... Ladybug didn't call… was she late too?"_ he thought to himself. "… _I wonder what could've happened…"_ He stood up, and quickly vaulted away from the school towards the tower as well.

Just moments later, they met up.

"Oh, Chat!"  
"M'lady."  
"I'm sorry, I'm late," they said at the same time. There was a moment of confused silence.  
"That was in purr-fect sync, don't you think, m'lady?".  
"It was just a coincidence, chaton".  
"C'mon. You gotta admit, that was pretty pawsome..."  
"No."  
"Meowch… so rude."  
"…Chat," Ladybug sighed. "You know we have patrol to do and we are late… although…"  
"What's wrong, m'lady?"  
"First we have to talk."  
"Alright..."

The two of them sat together on a platform near the top of the tower.

"Look Chat, I know there have been a lot of attacks lately," she turned to look at Chat, and he nodded. "...but there are cases where we can't…"  
"I don't understand…"  
"Let me finish, please Chat…" he nodded again to show he was listening. She continued.  
"Look, you know that the end of year school trips are getting close, right?"  
"Yeah, and lately the akuma victims have all been students from different schools... but they've all been akumatized because of these trips, even if their reasons were slightly different…"  
"That's right. Look, my school trip is this upcoming week…"  
"Oh…"  
"And it will be for that full week… with any luck, at least during that time, the attacks will cease for a while, because without students…"  
"There would be no victims, I understand, but…"  
"But?"  
"Call it coincidence if you want, but…" Chat began to fidget nervously.  
"Oh no… your school trip too? If we're both gone, who will be on guard for Paris that week? After everything that has happened… I can't just _not_ go on that trip without an excuse…"  
"Shhh… m'lady, calm down. Though what you're saying is true, I believe that it's time we get a rest, don't you think so? Also, what I meant is that you're right, the attacks will definitely be reduced without students…"

"And so, what could be the worst that would happen?"  
Ladybug's eyes widened in horror. "…Ahhhhh! Noooooo… no, no, no…!"  
"M' lady? What?"  
"The worst that could happen… well what about Hawk Moth attacking and destroying everything, trying to lure us out for our Miraculous... but without us here... Ahhhhh…!"  
"But it won't be like that…" Chat reflexively put one hand on her shoulder. "Believe me, my lady… the majority of schools have already taken their trips… it seems like the remaining schools in our area will be finishing our trips next week…"  
"Wait… how can you be so sure?"  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you… well we didn't really have time to talk after our recent battles, but I have been looking into it."  
"So you mean that next week should be the final ones?"  
"Yes, that's what it seems like," Chat replied with a Cheshire smile. "Say. All things considered… we ARE both taking a trip next week… do you think that maybe we'd be visiting the same place…?" He waggled his eyebrows.  
"No way… you said it yourself… SCHOOLS…"  
"Awww… well, that IS true… and with what we've seen, all recent victims have been students. I bet that next week, while we are… out... everything will be relaxed around here!" He gave her a thumbs up, and his smile was so confident, she immediately felt secure with their decision.  
"I think you're right," she smiled back. "Thanks, Chat." Still smiling, she continued. "Well… it's getting really late, I guess we should call it a night…"  
"Yes, I believe that you're right, my lady… I'll see you around." He lept into the night.  
"Yeeeah…" she sighed to herself, and with that, she launched herself towards home with a flick of her yo-yo.

The remainder of the week passed quickly. With minor interruption from any Akuma, by Friday afternoon, everything looked and felt more relaxed. That in mind, Marinette was more at ease and began to feel genuine excitement for her trip to Japan.

Sunday afternoon arrived, and the students, principal and three teachers were reunited at the entry of the school. They were about to eagerly board the small charter bus to go to the airport, when a bossy voice rang out loudly.

"Alright, I'm going to announce the names of who you'll be sitting with on the bus, and I don't want to listen to any complaints!" said Ms Mendeleiev.

"Awwww..." groaned several students.

"I said no complaints!" She gave a loud sigh, followed by a deep breath. "So, the very first row of seats will be reserved for the school staff. Immediately behind those seats, you'll notice a half row, with only two seats because of the door on the other side. In those two spots, Chloe will sit by the window, and Sabrina, you'll have the aisle seat. Kim- you will sit behind Chloe, and Max, you're beside him. Mylene and Alix, you're to sit across from them, behind the door opening- so Alix, take the aisle seat. Ivan and Nathaniel, you need to make sure you're behind Kim and Max respectively… Rose behind Mylene, Juleka behind Alix. The last row of bench seats at the back of the bus will be for the last group of students. Adrien, please sit behind Ivan, closest to the window. Nino, you will be beside him... Alya, sit next to HIM, and Marinette, you've got the last seat, at the opposite window."

"One moment… how come Adrien has to sit with those three?"  
"Is that a complaint, Miss Bourgeois, when I specifically said no complaints?"  
"…no…"  
"Good… the principal, Miss Bustier, Mr D'Argencourt and I will be in the front area, next to the driver. Do NOT make us regret that decision, or make us change places with anyone who can't behave… understand?"  
"Yes..." said the students.  
"Good! Now, place your luggage in the side trunk of the bus where the driver says, and get inside- sitting WHERE you've been instructed, and I don't want ANY problems…"

The students did as they were told, and although Chloe didn't like the seating plan, she obediently sat towards the front of the bus, by the window, and next to Sabrina. The bus ride to the airport was without incident, and once there, Miss Bustier gave similar directions about assigned seating on the plane.

After passing through security, and showing their tickets, they all were assigned consecutive seats; the 3 teachers and the principal were sitting in the first row of 4 seats in the central part of the plane, and just behind them began the 4 rows of student seating. Chloe, Sabrina, Alix and Mylène were in the first row after their chaperones; then it was Kim, Max, Rose and Juleka; then came Ivan, Nathaniel, and 2 empty seats; and finally, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien were in the last row for their group.

Despite purchasing all of the airline tickets at once, it was inevitable there would be extra seats that would be occupied by other passengers. It wasn't like they could hire a private jet for such a long journey. Principal Damocles breathed a sigh of relief when an older couple going on vacation to Japan came to sit in the empty seats next to Ivan. He noticed there were a fair number of students from other schools on their plane as well- apparently for a similar school trip. He was a little apprehensive that there could be trouble due to the sheer number of students on the aircraft, but he was grateful all the students were grouped mostly together, and the older couple was in their group instead of other children.

Once in the air, just after the crew gave permission for the passengers to stand in the cabin of the plane, the students started talking amongst themselves.

"This is unacceptable. I cannot _believe_ that I'll be trapped for hours in a plane… surrounded by losers like all of you, and I can't even sit by the window. I'm sure my father wouldn't like the idea of me in an aisle seat… "  
"But Chloe…" said Sabrina.  
"What?"  
"I don't think we can do much about it- nobody is sitting where they want, right?"  
"Mmm… I guess so… I should've insisted that daddy get me a private plane, but Adrien… he had to pipe up with that 'won't be _fair_ to everyone else, because not everyone can pay for private transport…' bah- nonsense! Being _here_ isn't fair."  
"But Chloe, at least we're together… the bff's that we are!" Sabrina smiled.  
"Ugh, whatever… how many hours is this flight, anyways?"  
"It will be 12 hours exactly, though having only been in the air for 30 minutes, it means that…" Max supplied, just before he was interrupted.  
"WHAT? 12 whole hours? Sitting here, so far away from my Adrien?"  
"Chloe…" Sabrina said timidly.  
"What, Sabrina? What!"  
Sabrina pointed to the principal, who had a very stern look on his face.  
"Miss Bourgeois. I remind you that we are on a _plane..._ and although our flight is destined to take that long," he paused and looked to Max "...thanks for the information, young man," ..and returned to lecturing Chloe, "I recommend that you behave. Do NOT make me send you back to Paris as soon as we arrive. I can assure you that the mayor wouldn't find any inconvenience in sending you home on a private plane to Paris if you don't behave." said the principal.  
"…whatever." Chloe grumbled under her breath.

"Can you believe it, we almost got rid of Chloe…" Marinette said to Alya with a hint of disappointment.  
"Yeah, but I doubt that miss 'perfection' would want others to know her as the one that didn't make it to Japan."  
"Haha, I could totally imagine it happening though. That'd be soooo funny, dude… don't you agree Adrien?" Nino was wearing a large grin, and looked over to his friend.  
"…Mmm." Adrien grunted noncommittally. Before he could be pressed for an answer, he blurted out, "Did you know- I've never been on a plane before."  
"Never been on a plane? Really?" asked Nino.  
"No, never. Normally it's my father who travels- I do all the photoshoots and participate in modelling shows for my father and such… but never outside of Paris…" said Adrien.  
"Ohhh… and I thought that, like all rich boys, you must be well traveled and have visited the world…"  
"Haha, no… in all honesty Nino, I just can't believe that my father allowed me to go, you know?"  
"Ahhhh…" agreed Nino.  
"Hey, Nino... what about you? Have you ever traveled in a plane?" Alya asked this time.  
"No, not at all- what about you?"  
"No" said Alya.  
"No" Marinette also said.  
"Oh! So it's also the first time on a plane for the rest of you too! Great!" Adrien replied with a smile after hearing their answers.  
"It seems so! Isn't that great, Marinette?" asked Alya.  
"Ah… yeah great…" she smiled nervously.  
"I can't wait to land- I found information about some great mixes I can create with Japanese tunes..." Nino started explaining.

Several hours into the flight, the crew walked through the cabin offering sodas, snacks, and an in-flight meal. Adrien was beyond happy- he usually had a strict diet, but this week he was free from all the restrictions. It wasn't just Adrien though- all the students were enjoying not only the food, but also the onboard entertainment being offered. A majority of the students started getting comfortable to sleep; despite not really being conscious of the time, or how many hours were left before arrival, they were feeling tired. Some were taking bets about who could stay awake the longest. The whole trip thus far was picture perfect- so perfect that it seemed impossible, or like a dream.

The illusion was shattered when the plane suddenly encountered severe turbulence… the few students that had already lost the sleep game were jolted awake.

"Esteemed passengers, this is your captain speaking. Please ensure you're back in your seats with your seatbelts securely fastened. We're passing through an area of turbulence at the moment. It's nothing to be concerned over, but please remain seated for the time being. We'll be sure to let you know when you're once again free to move about the cabin."  
Miss Bustier stood momentarily to look over her class. "Alright everyone, you heard the captain, so make sure to follow the instructions of the crew and stay seated in your assigned location." she said.  
"I don't like this one bit." murmured Marinette.  
"Hey girl… there's nothing to be afraid of! Look, although we don't have internet access, and I can't show you the security protocols for this, your bff did her homework before this flight. I read all about turbulence before this trip- it's totally common when flying."  
"If you say so…"  
"Relax, girl…"  
"Hey," interrupted Adrien "Sorry for interrupting, but I also read in preparation… everything will be fine, there is nothing to worry about, Mari." He flashed one of his winning smiles in her direction.  
"T-th-thanks, Adrien..." blushed Marinette.  
"Did you see that?" Alya whispered lowly to Marinette. "He was worried about you… hehe!"  
"You think so? " Marinette whispered back, then began to giggle.  
"Hey, dude… When did you become an expert on Aeronautics?" teased Nino.  
"Since my father made me read any and everything related to potential in-flight danger on a plane… and how to avoid it." replied Adrien.  
"Ah, then, for first time your father and his over-protection led to something useful…" said Nino.  
"Haha, yes I guess you could say that…" said Adrien.

The turbulence was intermittent from that point on, but eventually settled out once more, and the students started falling asleep one by one. As all long flights do, this one felt as if it would never end, but eventually they were nearing their destination airport, Narita International.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are beginning our descent into Tokyo, where the local time is about 8:50 am. We're right on schedule for our original landing time of ten minutes after nine. At this time, I would ask that you're all back in your seats, with your seats and tray tables fully upright and secured, with your seatbelts fastened as we make our final approach."

After that notification, the teachers turned around to check that everyone was awake and in their seats. A few minutes later, the crew walked down each aisle making sure that every passenger was complying with the flight directives, and were prepared for landing. Suddenly, the entire plane jolted in the air. Something as strong as an explosion was heard in the central cabin, just behind the section where the class was seated.

"Everyone, please keep calm, we're sure there's nothing to be afraid of… " the principal assured his precious students.  
"This is the captain again. Please everyone, I ask that you remain calm, with your seatbelts securely fastened. We have already begun our descent into Tokyo and will be safely landing in just a few minutes here. There is no cause for alarm- your flight crew and I have everything completely under control. Thank you for your complete cooperation." The captain's voice cut off sharply from the intercom system.  
"No one had better DARE to get up at this point- did you hear him?" Miss Bustier's worried shouts were interrupted by a maniacal laugh from several rows behind the group.

"Muahahahahahaha! NOT ONE of you noticed my presence this entire trip? Well too late! I'm sure nobody is going to miss YOUR presence either, when you fail to arrive in Tokyo! If I couldn't go, why should you?!" the voice cried out, angrily.  
"Oh my… is that SERIOUSLY an AKUMA, here in the middle of our flight?" Alya asked excitedly. "If I can't live-stream it to my blog, at least I can record it for future reference…"  
"Uh, Alya… why aren't you worried that it could kill us all? We are thousands of metres in the air right now!" exclaimed Nino.  
"Oh man, what am I thinking…" her face suddenly paled. "This is the end- there is no way that Ladybug or Chat Noir are going to show up to fix this mess!"  
" _Stupid cat! He had to assure me that nothing would happen in Paris! Well, he was right… when we return, he won't believe this…"_ thought Marinette, worriedly. She quickly peered into her small bag at Tikki who was looking at her with the same, panicked expression.  
" _oh 'great'... why here? Why now? I'm never going to hear the end of this… not only will my father be right about flights being dangerous, but I was so sure that there weren't going to be akumas through this trip! How foolish of me- I know better, something always happens where I am! When I tell Ladybug, she's never going to believe it…"_ Adrien's thoughts whirled, and he looked into his shirt pocket stealthily, while Plagg peered out at him with a mirrored look of concern.  
"Dude- what should we do?" asked Nino.  
"Uhh..." began Adrien.  
"... it's getting closer!" breathed Nino.  
"... and it's going to be recorded on my phone…" Alya scrambled to start recording with her phone. "I swear, if we get out of this, I will definitely be more grateful than ever to Ladybug…"  
"And what if it was just Chat that showed up?" asked Marinette.  
"Well yes, of course I'd feel the same if only Chat Noir was here. I'd be eternally grateful..."  
"Dude… What are the chances that they are here- with us- among the passengers? It's possible, right? They COULD be with us!" Nino looked excited.  
"Ah? I hadn't considered that." said Adrien, carefully.  
"I would love it if they were here- finding out exactly who they are behind the masks- can you imagine, Marinette?"  
"Well, I, ummmm..." Marinette struggled to answer.

The new villain passed by them, still laughing on her way towards the front of the plane as people visibly cowered away from her, wondering what powers she possessed. She stopped at one of the aircraft doors.

"Mmm" she smiled determinedly. "Here we are… I just need to open this- and with the help of this-" she pulled out what looked to be a book from a handbag which was part of her akumatized form, "... you won't be showing up at your final destination! You've won a fabulous trip to a lovely little place I've chosen for you in an alternate reality… muhahahahahaha!" Voicing her intent, everyone stared wide eyed and fearful, trying to anticipate the moment when she ripped the door open, and, with the help of her book, cruised away from the plane and opened a portal not far in front of it.

The shock of the door being forced open caused the cabin to instantly depressurize, and the plane jolted uncontrollably. Alya dropped her phone in her lap, the recording forgotten. The ceiling seemed alive when little bags attached to tubes dropped from it, where they dangled and bounced wildly- very few passengers on the plane actually tried to grab them for oxygen because they were too terrified. There was nothing but chaos, and noise: the rushing wind from the cabin door; the muted screaming from within the plane; and the creepy laughter from the akuma which still sounded through the plane even though she was no longer aboard it. People had contorted into semi-fetal position, still strapped into their seats, and had covered their eyes in terror.

Despite their planning, Ladybug and Chat Noir could never have guessed that Hawkmoth had calculated an attack just to test the limits of his power. Not able to gather the funds required to attend her class trip, this poor teen was a convenient vessel for akumatization… all so he could test the distance of his control. And now, they were all in grave danger, with no apparent means of escape, and no apparent way to transform.

" _I have to do something,"_ thought our heroes at the same time, " _but what?_ "

To be continued… :D :D

* * *

 **Now beta by:  
** Kellarhi ( archiveofourown users/Kellarhi)


	2. The new reality

It had been a month since the end of the fourth Great Ninja War across the five great Shinobi nations, and the first action almost immediately after the dust settled was the appointing of new leaders, called Kages, for their villages. Change after War was inevitable, but there were exceptions, and some things remained: the role of _Kaze_ kage (for the town Sunagakure) was left to the wise existing leader and protector who was known as Gaara; the people of the land still held ceremonies of homage to the inevitable losses of war; and there was the tentative pardoning and acceptance of Sasuke- someone that, despite saving the world, had previously only been known as a criminal and rogue ninja. For this reason, he was watched vigilantly, to ensure there would be no slip back to the former life of corruption.

Naruto, the other well known (and truly beloved) war hero, had suffered greatly through the battles alongside Sasuke. They had each lost an arm- ironically, while fighting one another- and so Kakashi, the new _Ho_ kage of Konoha, was with the previous leader of Konoha, overseeing the creation of two replacement prosthetic arms. The ninjas were quite fortunate that Tsunade, a woman truly skilled with medical ninjutsu and medical knowledge, was the one commissioned to create the new arms.

As peace and stability settled throughout the nations, the war heroes had returned to Konoha to hone their combat skills in a newly created training zone. Though they were heroes, they were still closely monitored by a group of ANBU- specially trained tactical ninjas. Their friend Sai, also a member of ANBU, was keeping an especially close eye on Sasuke and Naruto as they sparred with various bodily techniques known as Taijutsu.

"Is that all that you can do-ttebayo?" smirked Naruto while easily avoiding all of Sasuke's attacks.  
"Heh…" was the only response, as Sasuke launched into progressively faster movement.  
"... How long have they been doing this?" A girl with light pink hair and green eyes stepped out from behind a tree, directing her question to Sai.  
"Hmmm.. seems to be the typical amount of time for these guys." replied Sai, who seemed to land next to her from out of nowhere. He held the faint ghost of a smile on his lips.  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto had spotted the girl when she came out from behind the tree, and the training came to a halt.  
"Hi Naruto, Sasuke-kun." she replied with a smile. "I brought you some snacks. I noticed it's getting late, and I thought that…"  
"Oh yeah! Thanks Sakura-chan dattebayo!" Naruto interrupted her excitedly, and with inhuman agility, jumped down from where he was standing in a tree, to beside Sai and Sakura.  
"Hn." said Sasuke, who followed right behind with a jump of his own.  
"I hope that you two didn't spend all morning…" Sakura started to say and noticed that Sai still held his typical, scant smile. "Again, really?" Sai nodded. "Why doesn't that surprise me," she sighed.  
"Hey…" Naruto swallowed what he had in his mouth. "This is delicious! Where did you buy it?" he asked.  
"Naruto… leave some for everyone else!" Sakura said with irritation.

They were happily enjoying their snacks together, when all of a sudden, intense light from the sky blinded everyone temporarily.

"What was that?" asked Naruto, disconcerted.  
"No idea," replied Sasuke, but he was off in an instant, headed towards where the light seemed to originate.  
"Wait dattebayo!" he called out, and went after Sasuke.  
"Arg… these two… always the same! Sai, go and report what had happened to Kakashi-sama." Sakura said quickly before she went after the other two.  
"Already on it," Sai replied, sending an ink bird off in the direction of the Hokage tower, before making a superhuman leap to try and catch up with them.  
"What… is that…?" Naruto stopped and asked in confusion as he eyed the large, bird-like object glistening in the sun overhead.  
"No idea… no idea, dobe," said Sasuke who had stopped beside him. He activated his sharingan, a power that enhanced his vision and allowed him to check for life force energy. "I don't detect any signs of chakra, but…"  
"Ahh… I know…" Naruto activated his Sennin mode to try and gain more understanding about the object. "There are people... inside… whatever that is."  
"You said there are people inside, but there's not any signs of chakra? How's that possible? Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura.  
"And Sasuke-kun… what about that strange form?" asked Sai while pointing to the portal which was the reason for the extra light.  
"I have no idea… I can't even see any sign of jutsu whatsoever."  
"But, is that even possible?!" Sakura looked almost panicked when she asked.  
"Look- There is someone on the top of it- there!" Naruto pointed to the akuma victim standing on the outside of the airplane.  
"I know, dobe." Sasuke replied with annoyance.  
"Hey, teme… if you knew… why didn't you say anything… huh?"  
"Would you two shut up for once-sha!" said Sakura.  
"I suggest that before jumping to attack as a group, we should analyse the situation more…" Sai told them.  
"MUHAHAHAHA I DID IT… WELCOME TO YOUR NEW REALITY… A BRAND NEW DIMENSION- A GIFT FROM ME TO YOU!" cried the akuma triumphantly.  
"Oh no, no, no… No you don't!" said Naruto, and he jumped straight up to attack the akuma and send her back from where she came. "I won't let someone else that controls dimensions attack us again!"  
"Usuratonkachi…" said Sasuke before he also jumped to attack.  
"Ah? And who are you?" asked the akuma, unsettled.  
"I could ask the same-ttebayo," Naruto countered, and threw his fist at her in attack.  
"Hn!" grunted Sasuke who threw a kick at the akuma, in sync with Naruto.  
"NOOOOOOOO…" screamed the akuma, as the force of their attack threw her back through the portal she had arrived from with the plane. They leapt down, and quickly landed back on the ground beside Sakura and Sai.  
"That was easy!" commented Naruto.  
"Too easy, if you ask me…" said Sakura.  
"Hn…" said Sasuke.  
"Guys... that thing is still moving forward…" commented Sai.  
"Hey, that's no fair… go back from where you came!" shouted Naruto.  
"Dobe… first we should stop it…" said Sasuke. He was trying to formulate a plan from his position on the ground, when he noticed a hole in the side of the flying object- the open door that the akuma left.  
"Hey, don't call me dobe… what are you looking at?"  
"That..." he pointed to the opening.  
"Ohh…" with a calculated effort, Naruto leapt from the ground and easily landed inside the aircraft..  
"Dobe…" Sasuke jumped in from behind him.

The two ninjas found themselves inside the flying object, in the midst of what looked to be a large gathering of people. However, none of the faces aboard seemed too pleased with their situation- they looked absolutely terrified. And with good reason- the captain of the aircraft had given some non-convincing directive about putting on oxygen masks and half-baked assurances that they would be doing everything within their power to turn the plane around and return through the portal, but it had only been mere moments after the akuma had declared victory. Everything was happening so fast!

" _And who are those two supposed to be?_ " thought Marinette from her seat, when she witnessed the ninjas boarding the plane. " _What should I do?"  
_ "This is weird-ttebayo, there are so many people," said Naruto.  
"Hn…" said Sasuke.  
"Hey, teme, how do we stop this thing?"  
"Hey, Mari," whispered Alya "They aren't Ladybug or Chat Noir… but they ARE heroes, right?" she finally remembered her phone, and picked it up from where it had fallen between her outer thigh and the seat.  
"I don't know, Alya," Marinette replied in a panicked whisper.  
"Hey, dudes… I don't think recording them is a good idea..." Nino whispered over when he saw what Alya was doing.  
"You know, I don't want to get in another plane for the rest of my life!" Adrien groaned. " _Me and my bad luck. It's not enough that I'm somehow going to have to stop that akuma, but… if I didn't know better, I would say that these two are Naruto and Sasuke from the manga 'Naruto'"_ he thought to himself.

There was a moment of silence while Naruto and Sasuke were scanning over the faces on the plane, and noticed all were obviously terrified. They went to the cockpit, where the person in charge of controlling the unknown device was as terrified, or more, than the rest of the people. While there, they noticed that the light coming from the portal had disappeared and that the flying object seemed to be getting closer to the ground.

"Dobe, I think that maybe we should get away from here…" said Sasuke.  
"Teme… I agree… I don't like this at all. From the looks of things, they're somehow victims and in trouble?"  
"T-this is a c-commercial, t-tourist plane…" said the pilot nervously, "and we noticed that the portal c-closed when the akuma went through it… This plane is going down- we need to land immediately!"  
"Understood." said Sasuke "What do you need to happen?"  
"Well… we are going to crash there unless there's a miracle first..." the pilot pointed to the trees below on the ground.  
"Let's go, dobe, we have to clear a path for them!" After saying that, Sasuke left the interior of the plane, using his chakra power to run along the outside of it.  
"Teme..." Naruto muttered, and exited the aircraft after Sasuke.  
"So... curious characters," commented Alya once she had ended her recording, and put her mobile phone securely in her pocket.  
"Yeah..." her three friends said in unison.  
" _I don't believe it… yes, they really are Naruto and Sasuke… but none of this happened in the manga... based on their clothing, and missing arms… I would say that is just after the war…? Aahhhh! What's happening?_ " thought Adrien.

Meanwhile, outside of the plane, Sakura and Sai were following the path of the aircraft, hastily jumping from treetop to treetop. They watched as Naruto and Sasuke vaulted out of the open hole in the side of the plane.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun, what's happening?" asked Sakura when Naruto and Sasuke joined them in the branches.  
"There is no time… we have to clean this area-ttebayo!" Naruto said urgently, and using his chakra, he activated his Kurama mode for a boost of strength and energy, and began clearing a landing pathway.  
"Hn…" Sasuke replied and activated his super power called Susanoo.  
Sakura watched for half a moment, before she cried out, "Understood- Shannaro!" She launched herself at a nearby tree and destroyed it with a single hit.  
" _When they're like this,_ _It's easy to recognise they're the same Team Seven they've always been… Kakashi-sama was right… they are incredible._ " thought Sai. He created one of his ink birds and hopped on top of it to head after them, and he watched as the three ninjas completely cleared the area. He saw a couple of ANBU's partially concealed in the treetops- they were in charge of watching over Sasuke, and had been monitoring him in the village for a little while. " _I know that their mission is stop him if he tries anything, but… this IS Sasuke-kun, and he IS helping after all…_ " He thought about the ANBU's constant presence for another moment, before looking back up to the foreign flying object. He was just in time to see the plane begin to touch down on the ground. The landing gear and wheels of the plane almost dug into the terrain, but surprisingly didn't break off with the rough landing. The air flowing past the wing flaps and air brakes of the plane whistled frighteningly as the plane jostled along the hastily built path, and it quickly slowed to a halt. "Wow, that thing is already on the ground…" he said under his breath.

"We should check if everyone is alright!" said Naruto.  
"What do you mean everyone, Naruto? Explain yourself… " said Sakura.  
"The people…"  
"There are actually people inside?" asked Sakura pointing to the plane. "So, what exactly is all this about… what IS that?"  
"Ah…mmm…hey Sasuke, what did that weird old man call it?"  
"He called it plane… tourist…?"  
"Never heard of that… not even while I was in Root…" commented Sai.  
"This is definitely strange… there are no chakras in their bodies and there is no doubt that they came from a portal to another dimension. What really doesn't make any sense is that the portal doesn't look be part of a jutsu… because there is no chakra…" said Sasuke.  
"I still don't understand, Sasuke-kun… how that even possible?" asked Sakura.  
"I was only able to notice the amount of people because I went into Sennin mode… this is very weird." added Naruto.  
"Then that light from before… it was a portal that closed? If that wasn't a jutsu…" Sakura began to say, but was interrupted.  
"Alright. Now I have seen everything." said a voice that made all four of them turn around.  
"Hey… Kakashi-sensei… what are you doing here?" said Naruto.  
"…" Kakashi sighed. "Naruto… as Hokage, it is my duty to protect Konoha and its people, right? Also, I had to see this with my own eyes… not just the ink drawing from Sai."  
"Hn…" said Sasuke.

Just then, there was commotion and raised voices heard from the direction of the plane. More openings had appeared on the 'people container'. Something long and yellow was rolled out from these doorways, and started expanding. Eventually, the yellow object began to look like a plank, and people started hastily sliding down from the doorways so they could reach the ground. Some of the people who exited the plane were crying, some looked confused, and one had knelt down and started kissing the dirt and rocks. Most people loitered at the bottom of the aircraft, looking a bit lost, while others began to collect themselves into little groups.

On the ground in this new land, the staff and students of Collège Françoise Dupont were huddled closely together, and Principal Damocles spoke up loudly. "Alright, it looks as though we are all here..." he said as he observed his students.  
"Yes, that's right sir," replied Miss Bustier who had the students gather in their seating arrangements just to verify that they were indeed all accounted for.

"I want to take a closer look," said Kakashi, who then turned to face Team Seven. "Don't move- I'm serious." With that, he took a huge leap towards the group gathered near the plane.  
"Alright, listen well students…" the principal was saying, when behind him, he heard that someone was cleaning his throat.  
"Afternoon… I'm Kakashi Hatake, the sixth Hokage of Konoha and leader of this village. From observing this situation, it seems that none of you know where you are, or how you came to be here- or, do you…?" He looked from face to face, realizing that despite the large number of people, there wasn't any presence of chakra.  
"That's… basically it. I mean, most of what you mentioned is true, although…" The principal was answering, so Kakashi turned to face him again. "It's almost indisputable that this was caused by the akuma…"  
"Akuma?" asked Kakashi.  
"Oh, yes well… an akuma is, well…" the principal spun in place, looking purposefully for the one that had created their current situation. He turned around a few more times, before saying, "She isn't here…"  
"Who isn't here?"  
"The akuma… that doesn't make sense- if Ladybug and Chat Noir had stopped her… everything should be back to normal…"  
"Ok… I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about, but I AM sure that we should go to my office to talk…"  
"Of course… but what about my students and all these people…" He gestured to the wary crowd.  
"How many of you are there?"  
"Oh, well you see… I…" He looked to the three teachers, worry clear on their faces. "I mean, the teachers and I are in charge of our students."  
"I see… then, who is charge of everyone?"  
"Well that would be the pilot and the crew- they are over there trying to offer reassurances, and settle everyone from this ordeal."  
"Understood." With that, Kakashi walked over to where the captain stood.

"Wow this is a really huge group- don't you think, Sakura-chan, Sasuke… Sai?" asked Naruto after venturing a bit closer to where the students were.  
"Didn't Kakashi-sama tell us that we shouldn't move…" said Sai.  
"Forget it Sai, Naruto will always do what's contrary…" said Sakura who had started to also meander closer to the group.  
"Contrary is typical for Naruto," Sai grinned, "but that usually doesn't apply to _you_."  
"Sai…" She balled up her fist. " _I am_ a _doctor_ , and I don't have to explain myself to you _anyways_!" Sai stopped her by pointing at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun?"  
"Hn… someone has to stop the dobe if you two won't do it."  
"Huh?" said Sakura, as she and Sai turned to look in the direction Naruto had gone. "Naruto…!" She clenched her fist even tighter.  
Naruto was already in the middle of the students, chatting to them animatedly when Sasuke and Sakura suddenly showed up behind him.  
"Usuratonkachi…" Sasuke muttered right before he smacked Naruto in the back of the head. Before he could react, Sakura knocked Naruto several meters away with a single punch. There were startled gasps from the students, and all of them murmured in agreement that they would never piss off the girl with the pink hair.

"Wow- that girl is almost as strong as Ladybug!" Alya exclaimed after witnessing the scene caused by the group of newcomers. "Who do you think would win, Mari?"  
"Ah? Between her and Ladybug?..." Marinette saw how far the girl had sent Naruto with just one hit.  
"I don't know Alya… but maybe her?" was the worried reply Marinette gave. " _I seriously hope I never have to fight her._ " she thought.

"Okay students," said the principal "Let's figure out what to do while this unforeseen circumstance is solved."  
"Alright, now you-" said Kakashi who was returning to where the group was. "...you sir-" Everyone looked between the principal and Kakashi. "...said that you are the person in charge of this small group- with those three- right?"  
"Yes, that's right, is something wrong?"  
"Well honestly, after talking to that person you sent me over to…" he trailed off when he noticed the chaos created by his ex-team. "Hey there you three- and Sai- I thought I made it very clear not to come over!" Kakashi turned his direction back to the principal. "I apologise for any inconveniences they may have caused…"  
"Oh no, no, no, no, they didn't cause any… well, you were saying…?"  
"Right, as I was saying... in speaking with that person, I was informed that there are around 200 people from this.. air.. craft …? And that there seems to be three groups of students among the crowd. You mentioned that you are the principal of these students, right?"  
"Yes, that's right."  
"Well, it seems the best course of action in this situation is to temporarily relocate everyone, and keep them in small groups to keep track of where everyone is much easier. It almost seems like your students have already done that- can you make sure they stay this way, in small groups, while we head back to the village from here? We should be able to leave shortly. At first glance, nobody appears to be injured seriously enough that we can't leave. We can take care of full examinations once we arrive in town. Thank you for your assistance," he finished, and walked off to the next largest group.

"Listen up students! It's been suggested that we stay in the village of… Konoha…" he said, " _wherever that is_ " he thought quickly, "and we are going to be traveling in the same small groups we have been using to this point. "  
"WHAT? Again? I'm STILL not allowed to be near my dear Adrikins?" cried Chloe.  
"Please Miss Bourgeois, behave as you should! This is an emergency situation! We aren't even in Japan- from what I can tell- so don't cause more trouble. The same goes for the rest of you, make sure that you have all of your belongings. The village leader explained that we will be leaving shortly."

Hearing that, all the students were sure to claim their suitcases from the flight crew and got together again with the teachers to start their journey to the village. After a short time, Kakashi gave the order to follow him and the ANBUs which had shown up at his request. They escorted the entire group of stranded people to the top of the Hokage tower; its sheer size convinced Kakashi that it would be a good place to contain everyone without necessarily enclosing them.

Once there, Kakashi began to rehash and explain the situation as he understood it from the many discussions he'd had since the crash landing. He now knew that Naruto and Sasuke had taken charge to confront what was obviously an enemy, and that the most rational way for everyone to return to the reality they came from was to find that enemy, and defeat it. Kakashi then took the time to interview each group that was traveling together in his office, so he could hear their perspective about what happened. Eventually, the time came to speak with Principal Damocles about their school group.

"Ok, you are the last group. I'm sorry for making you want so long." Kakashi said, once the group had been ushered over to him. "Tell me about your group- you're in charge of all these students, correct?"  
"Yes, that's correct, although my staff," principal Damocles gestured over his shoulder to the teachers standing near him "...are also guardians for this trip."  
"Mmmm. Understood." replied Kakashi who was listening to him while simultaneously analyzing the number of people in their school group. His brain started calculating..." _...14 students and four people in charge. I suppose we could divide the students into two groups of four and two of three, and leave one guardian for each group; that way there would be smaller groups for them to oversee. But, what if we leave the principal in charge of the teachers, and the teachers in charge of students…? That would means that two teachers would be in charge of five students, and one teacher would be in charge of four students…"_ Kakashi thought about this as he analysed their situation. "Alright, let's see." His gaze went to some documents that were on his desk. " _The only location we really have is the one with simple accommodations… not to mention, Naruto and Sasuke are over there…"_ He sighed after that thought.

"Is everything alright, sir?"  
"Oh? Yeah, yeah… everything's alright... just thinking that maybe you should decide where to locate each of your students… please take a look at this." Kakashi pointed to the floorplan of a building with a tall, yet narrow, footprint. There were 22 rooms in a four story building; the ground floor had only four rooms, but the other three floors contained six rooms each; a staircase zigzagged up the side of the building's interior; and all the rooms were connected by a long hallway that ran in front of each room entrance.  
"As you can see in the top two levels, the two rooms on the east are occupied. Please rest assured- the occupants in the top floor are my former students, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. The floor below houses two of our ANBUs- our highly trained combat professionals. Please think of them as the chaperones for the teens on the top floor."  
"Ok, in that case..." the principal began, then pulled the papers over to closely look at them. "I think that first floor should house us four guardians. It would be better for security and keeping the children in line. "The second floor… let's house some of our female students." He ran his finger from west to east while naming his students. "First will be Miss Bourgeois, then would be Sabrina, Mylène, Alix, Rose and Juleka." he said. Then he pointed to the next floor which had four available rooms. Using the same seat order as the airplane, he began listing more names. "Here, I think we should have Nathaniel, Iván, Max and Kim. And here," he pointed to the final floor, which showed the names Naruto and Sasuke at the far end of the hallway. "Mmm… well the rest will just have to go here. Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien…" he trailed off. " _I just hope I didn't make a mistake._ " he thought.  
"Understood. If you don't mind, can I borrow that paper with your full names, so I can enter them on the document…?"  
"Oh! Yes, of course there's no problem." He handed Kakashi his list of names. "Is there anything else that you need from us?"  
"Nothing for the moment, thank you. I'll allow Sai here," he pointed to Sai who had been standing nearby the entire time, "as WELL as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura who believed I couldn't sense their presence..." he said quite firmly "to guide you to that temporal place…"  
"Understood. We thank you very much…"

After that, Team Seven shuffled inside. Sakura and Sasuke had the sense to look embarrassed and the shame was clear on their faces, but Naruto was nothing short of enthusiastic- especially because he had heard that these new strangers would be living next to him. They introduced themselves to the Parisian group, and headed off to the living quarters Kakashi had arranged for them. While the majority of stranded students were just happy to know they would have a place to sleep, Chloe was, yet again, in disagreement with the situation. Unlike before though, she didn't say anything; she wasn't about to argue with people she'd witnessed knock each other a quarter block away with a single hit, or jump from the ground to onboard a speeding aircraft.

Once there, the principal reminded the students of their sleeping arrangements with Kakashi, and sent them off to their assigned rooms to get situated. He asked them to be quick about it, so that they could meet at the entrance afterwards to discuss what would be happening in the near future… even though he wasn't entirely sure what would be waiting for them in it.

To be continued… :D :D

* * *

 **Now beta by:  
** Kellarhi ( archiveofourown users/Kellarhi)


	3. A small adventure

Once all the students, teachers, and the principal had been escorted to what would be their new temporary home, the principal gave them a half hour to locate and settle into their respective rooms - or what they thought to be rooms. When the principal saw the blueprints, he thought that the design was weird to have such a spread out distribution. But, he had sworn that what had been confirmed as small houses for one person, was bigger than just a room. Once inside one, his suspicions were confirmed. They were definitely bigger than what he thought. At least they were what they seemed to be - a living space with a bit of everything. The inside was divided into many parts; a personal bedroom, a toilet and bath, a small kitchen and dining room, and a living room. There was even a small laundry room which included an old washing machine, something similar to a dryer, and even an area to hang-dry clothing.

On the top floor, Marinette could hardly believe that they were in a different reality, and even less so that they were so easily accepted and distributed into living quarters just like that. She knew that sooner or later she would need to find a way to separate from the group and transform into Ladybug to investigate, because the akuma couldn't be that far away and she knew very well that she alone had to stop the akuma in their tracks. On either side of the hall, the last six houses were distributed, among them were Naruto's and Sasuke's houses. Once they had arrived and finished guiding the rest of the people into their respective homes, team seven and Sai went to Naruto's after he insisted they continue hanging out together like old times.

"Oh c'mon! Don't tell me that you are not at least a little bit curious to know where they are from or how they came-ttebayo."  
"It's not that Naruto. You can't just go and introduce yourself _just like that_ to a group of strangers. It doesn't matter if it looks like they don't even know where they are - there is nothing sure about them."  
"In reality, Sakura, there is one," Sai interjected.  
"What?" was her only answer.  
"Well, in Root, they taught us to not show emotions..."  
"Mmmm," said Sasuke, seeing where he was going with his thought.  
"And then what?" asked Naruto.  
"Well, simple, Naruto-kun. They also taught us to see if someone was lying through the expressions that are shown."  
"What was the conclusion that you came to?" asked Sasuke seriously.  
"Oh, well, Sasuke-kun... Until now all the people that I had observed while they had been explaining themselves in Kakashi-sama's office - they spoke the truth. They don't know where they are, nor how they came, but…"  
"But?" Sakura asked this time.  
"A lot look like they were preoccupied and/or scared. Also the word 'akuma'... that seemed like it was a key part of this situation. It had been mentioned at least once by one of the members of every team - including the last one. One of the students murmured something like 'About time, stupid akuma ruining everything'."  
"What are we waiting for?! Ttebayo! We have to find that akuma - whatever it is - and stop it!"  
"Naruto…" Sakura said, stopping Naruto.  
"Dobe," said Sasuke, who was watching the situation.  
"Naruto-Kun, although what you say could solve this dilemma, I think that akuma was what you and Sasuke-Kun sent back to wherever all these people came from."  
"Mmmm…" was the only thing Sasuke said.  
"I see," said Sakura, who then turned to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke-Kun?"  
"Hn? What happened?"  
"If for now we can't do much than wait for it to return, what are you going to do?"  
"…I'll go to my room."  
"Hey, teme, wait! So soon? Don't you all want to stay a little longer? I insist to go to introduce ourselves!" he said with a smile which was promptly wiped off his face when Sakura sent him flying into the wall by the door with a single hit.  
"Dobe."  
"Buah, Sakura-chan, that wasn't necessary."  
"Well, I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, but I have to return to the tower. I really only came here to guide the people," spoke Sai, leaving while smiling his typical smile.

In the next room over, Adrien was still processing all that had happened. It was becoming more than clear that the blonde and dark haired boys were, respectively, Naruto and Sasuke, and the girl with the pink hair was none other than Sakura. There was no doubt that they had been in front of the current hokage, Kakashi. Since being on the plane, nothing about what he had seen made any sense. One moment, he had been asking himself how to transform and save everyone from the akuma in the plane, but then from seemingly nowhere, Naruto and Sasuke appear. Then the plane was landing and everyone was guided to the emergency exists in a calm orderly fashion. People acted as though it weren't a catastrophe, as they gathered their belongings. It wasn't the expected or normal response, but at the very least there wasn't any imminent danger.

"Hey, Adrien," Plagg spoke, pulling Adrien out of his thoughts. He was mentally noting the exact place where they had landed, because he knew that later or sooner he should return to investigate as Chat Noir.  
"What happened, Plagg? Do you think we will be brought back home just by stopping the akuma?"  
"I don't know kid, but do you have cheeeeese…? I'm starving."  
"When no? Look in the small cooler that I stashed inside my suitcase. By the way, you are lucky that they didn't pass through x-rays, because I could have gotten in serious trouble. You know that, right?"  
"Relax, that wouldn't happen."  
"How can you be so sure?"  
"Well… I don't know," Plagg said, shrugging, "I'm just hungry. Cheese, please!"  
"I know, I know..." Adrien grumbled, shuffling around to find the small cooler, opening it, and then extracting a slice of camembert from its container, giving it to Plagg. "I'll put the rest in the refrigerator that I saw in the kitchen. Don't even think about eating it all at once, understood?"  
"Whatever you say."  
"I'm serious Plagg, I only packed a small amount of cheese. It wouldn't be that much of an issue if we were in Japan, because it's possible to find a replacement. But we are in Konoha. _In Konoha._ Do you understand me?"  
"Honestly, no," Plagg responded after swallowing the cheese slice he was given. "I don't know what or where Konoha is - never heard it."  
"Of course not, it's not a real place! We are in the Naruto manga…" Adrien pauses and finds a lost look on his kwami's face. "It's fiction Plagg- _fake._ "  
"I know what fiction is, kid. But I noticed that everything here looks unquestionably fake."  
"They're the same thing, Plagg…"  
"Look, Adrien, you and I saw the akuma in the plane right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then it's simple: That akuma is the one responsible for all of this. Don't ask so many questions that don't have answers. I know you're going to search for the akuma sooner or later, right?" Adrien nods. "Then it's decided…"  
"Yes, I think you're right. Thanks, Plagg."  
"No problem, kid."

In that moment, Adrien and the rest of the residents of the top level heard a loud thud and left their rooms to investigate. Their given free time had not yet passed and it didn't seem that the noise had disturbed many others in the building.

"Hey, what do you think that noise was?" Alya questioned.  
"I don't know... Hey, look! Nino is here too." Said, Marinette.  
"Hey, girls. I'm guessing you two also heard that? I don't know if that came from Adrien's room or the other side…" Nino wondered aloud.  
"From A-Adrien?" Marinette sputtered.  
"Girl, that's his room," Alya informed, pointing to a door along the hall, choosing the precise moment Adrien opened it to investigate.  
"Hey, hi" Adrien greeted his friends as they walked up to his doorway.  
"Hey, dude." Nino greeted back.  
"If that noise wasn't from your room… then?" Adrien asked.  
"I don't know… wait your rooms? Are you staying on other side?" said Nino.  
"Yup," informed Alya, "Mari is in the other one on the end, I'm in the second one and this guy", Alya points to Nino, "is in that one," she explains, finally pointing to the one that is to the left of Adrien's.  
"Yes, I remember, that's how it was agreed" Said Adrien.  
"I wonder who lives in the last ones," said Marinette while looking to where the noise came from.  
"I think that the leader said something like his ex-students?" proposed Adrien, making a sound as though he didn't know. Because, it was still a bit complicated to understand how could he had the luck of live right next to none other than Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.  
"Mmmm… I can't remember well, but I think Adrien is right."

Right as they were musing the residents of the last two rooms on their floor, Naruto's door opens, and they were greeted with the scene of a pink haired girl checking the a blonde boy in his head, while a dark haired boy simply observed the situation without a comment or change in demeanor.

"Well, without doubt, you don't have anything, Naruto. Next time don't be such a loud mouth." Sakura fumed.  
"But, I don't know what I did, Sakura-Chan… I only want to introduce myself."  
"Dobe."  
"Um…" Marinette shyly interrupted, causing the three ninjas to stop and look to the four teens in the entry.  
"Oh, look at what you've done, Naruto. We had agreed to not cause any trouble but you had to do go and make a huge noise!"

"But, Sakura-Chan…" Naruto tried to protest.  
"I'm sorry, this idiot slip and fell directly into the wall," Sakura, explained.  
"Hey! That's not true -dattebayo!"  
"Datte… what?" asked Alya  
"Oh don't pay him any attention… It's just something that he says… Well, I suppose there is not another way…" Sakura mumbled, proceeding to point to her blond companion."This idiot over here is Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura spoke, then pointing to the black haired boy, "Sasuke-Kun and I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Nice to meet you," said Alya, observing closely all the actions of the ninjas. "Wait a moment…" she mutters, beginning to pull out her phone only to have her movements halted by Marinette.  
"I apologize. She is Alya, I'm Marinette," she explains, moving to point to Nino, "Nino," she offers, then turns, looking at Adrien, immediately blushing before shaking her head and turning back, finally pointing to him, "and he is Adrien."  
"Nice to meet you," said Sakura  
"Hey, what's _that_? Ttebayo!" said Naruto animatedly pointing to the mobile on Alya's hand  
"Wow," Alya marveled, taking a small step back. "How do you not know what this is? It's a mobile, _duh._ "  
"A what?" Naruto asked, confused.  
"A mobile, dobe."  
"hey teme and what's that?"  
"wait a second, you don't know was a mobile phone"  
"wow dudes, that's really weird"  
"really? Just that Nino?"  
"what?"  
"look" then she puts the video that record on the plane  
"hey, that's us teme, look… but how could you do it? It's like if you had done a report of what happen inside the pla… pla…"  
"plane?" offered Adrien  
"yes, that"  
"so let's see if I understood… no planes and no mobiles, no video… no technology?"  
"that's what it looks like Alya"  
"wow dudes, that's sad… tell me at least music?"  
"music? What's that?" asked Naruto  
"Nooooooooooo…"  
"Nino, no technology means no technology… tragic, I know… but hey my phone works at least"  
"yeah until it runs out of battery"  
"nooooh… charger dah"  
"yeaaaahh… but have you seen the powerpoints?"  
"yes, there are Japanese, as they advice us to be prepared with adapters"  
"Japanese?" -repeat it Nino  
"yap" said Alya  
" _mmm… has sense, although this is Konoha, is based in Japanese things… I supposed_ " thought Adrien  
"hey guys I'm still not understanding much of what you are saying… especially those images of the teme and I…"  
"teme?" Asked Alya  
"forget it" said Sakura "those two always goes with the dobe and teme… but that's something just between them, totally irrespective, isn't it, Sasuke-Kun?"  
"hn"  
"ok?" said Marinette "hey right Alya, what was your point with that video?"  
"oh right, don't you see it? Those two were the ones who stopped the akuma" after hearing that the three ninjas stared at Alya making her to stop  
"Akuma, what's that?" asked Sasuke seriously  
"ahh… that…" said surprised Alya  
"a victim" said Adrien  
"victim?" asked with the same seriously of before Sasuke  
"yes," contribute Marinette "victim of Hawk Moth"  
"Hawk who?" asked Naruto serious  
"Hawk Moth, he is the real villain in this situation, where we live, he is in charge of torment the city creating akumas of victims that he possess"  
"And these victims that you are mentioned, victims of what?" asked Sasuke  
"Wow dude, how serious you are"  
"Nino, it's serious what is happening, and you know it" Adrien answered him  
"I know, dude, but if we are going to explain what is going on… I don't know, be at least a bit less serious…" he feels how is observed with extreme seriously and analysis by Sasuke and stop  
"Well," said Marinette, noticing the tension that it was creating, "Where were we?"  
"We were saying what's an akuma." Said Sakura  
"Right" said Marinette "well as I was saying the akumas are victims who are… anyone, to be honest, but only when there is a huge emotion"  
"Negative, for what we know." Supported Alya.  
"Yes, negative," continuous Marinette ,"Then there is no knowledge of how nor when until it is too late, Hawk Moth simply takes advantage of them and transforms them into akumas -"  
"- that Ladybug and Chat Noir stop when they break the cursed object, freeing the victim and turning all back to normal." Concludes Alya.  
"Mmm… then, in conclusion," says Sakura ,"Where you live, there is a guy named Hawk Moth that controls akumas that curse the object and in that way, controls victims of with negative emotions and apparently those heroes, if you do consider that, can stop them?"  
"Mmmm… yes, that's it." Answered Marinette.  
"Yes, but Ladybug and Chat Noir are heroes, we don't only consider it, they are, right Marinette?"  
"Yes, including Alya has a blog… that I doubt a lot that you know what's that."  
"Yeah, no idea." Said Sakura.  
"Hey dudes, now that everything is clear… I'm still confused." All turn to see Nino confused. "What was that noise a while ago, exactly?"  
"Oh, haha," laughs nervously Sakura, "In reality that was my fault, the dumb of Naruto made me feel mad."  
"Hey… but I'm fine I swear dattebayo"  
"Hn"was the only thing that Sasuke said  
"Then, he didn't fail as you said before?"asked innocent Marinette  
"Nah, he can be dumb, but not that bad… I just exaggerate a bit." Said Sakura, hitting him a bit in the back.  
"Don't mentioned it, Sakura-Chan…" with that Naruto rubbed a bit his back.  
"Well dudes, now everything is clear… I think that I'll return to my room…" and with that he turns to go.  
"Hey, Nino are you still installing yourself?" asked Alya  
"Yeah… I didn't think that it would take me so long, less that I would get distracted by a noise of a hit…"  
"Let me help you" and with that starts walking with Nino to his home  
"Okay? I suppose I'll get going too." Said Marinette  
"Hey, wait!" Said Naruto, " the teme, Sakura and I thought on going to Ichiraku to eat ramen."  
"Wait a second, Naruto when did we agree? I don't recall that." said Sakura  
"Hn" Sasuke grumbled.  
"C'mon guys, like the old times! Pleaseeeee?" begged Naruto.  
"…" sighs Sakura "alright, but first let me go to my house"  
"Teme?"  
"…" Sasuke saw Naruto, "Hn… I'll also go home for awhile, let me know dobe when you get out…" with that he went the next door  
Marinette observed the situation and noticed Sakura going down. "You don't live here too?"  
"Ah? No, no… I'm with my parents…" and with that Sakura leaves.  
"Well you two are joining us, right?" asked Naruto that he still standing in the door of his home, that make look back to Marinette and Adrien also turns back  
"Ah? Us?" said Marinette  
"Well yes you and the other two… if you can… do you think that would be weird if I knock the door and invite them?"  
"No, I don't think so," said Adrien but he noticed that in that moment Marinette was looking down remembering that they only have half hour, "but…"  
"But?"  
"I don't think we can, right, Marinette?"  
"Ah? What," Marinette noticed and assumed the question, "No, I don't think so… the principal just gave us half hour and almost…"  
"Oh… but then let's go now, well while more the better." Said Naruto.  
"But Naruto, it's Naruto right?" Naruto nods. "Didn't you say to your friends that it was to spend a nice time, like old times?"  
"Yes, but still, it's the best with more people. Let's go! It would be cool and we'll be back before you guys have to do whatever you have to do."  
"I don't know…" then Marinette saw her phone to see the time and noticed that it had been just 10 minutes.

"Hey Marinette…" at this, Marinette looked up. "You know, I think that would be a good idea to explore a bit, don't you think? I bet Alya and Nino are also thinking the same and though I know that maybe as class president, part of your duties is that the class doesn't make any trouble, isn't it? We three are part of the class and we won't have troubles if you're with us, right? Also, I can see that you as well have curiously to know more in respect and we know very well that in about…" Adrien looks at the time on his phone. "20 or so minutes, the principal will only give us a long and boring talk about all that we shouldn't do…"

"And that would include 'don't go walking around there without the teachers', right?" said Marinette, surprised of how relaxed she was.  
"Exactly, let's Alya and Nino know… or do you need something from your room?" he remembered that Plagg was hidden inside and needed to take him, just in case.  
"Uhh…" Marinette thinks for a moment until she remembers Tikki, "In reality, I think that I forgot my bag and some money… yes, I'll be back."  
"Oh right, I'll knock Nino, explain them the situation, go for some money and we'll meet here?"  
"Yes," Marinette replied, a bit shy, "See you." and with that, she returns to her room.  
"Perfect," said Naruto, "just knock when you're ready."  
"Alright." and with that, Adrien went inside to his room, got Plagg and went to Nino.

"Hey, dude," saluted Nino, "we were about to go looking for you two, Alya insist in exploring before they look after us." Adrien smiled to that.  
"I was about to say that to you."  
"Ohhh… then tell us, sunshine boy, how are we going to reveal?"  
"Haha, well not exactly… or yes, now that you mentioned it… but remember Naruto?"  
"The blonde one of your neighbour," Alya saw how Nino looked at her with a pout, "the other neighbour." That made Nino smile.  
"Yep, that one."  
"Ok, what's with him?"  
"In a way, he invited Marinette and me, but extended the invitation to you guys too, to Ichiraku ramen." Adrien answered.  
"Ohhhh… then Marinette and you…" said Alya.  
"Well, yes. You two just left when it happened… also Naruto extended the invitation, saying that the more the better."  
"Okay." Said Alya.  
"You don't need to go to your room or something before going? Mari went for some money." Adrien gazed in the direction of Marinette's room.  
"Nope, I have everything here," she points to her pockets, "I was about to look for Mari. When I heard the sound for that I simply closed well my door and started walking to here when Mari also got out, closed her door and I asked her if she knew what happened, when she said that no idea was when we saw Nino and then you…"

"Ah, I see…" the Adrien noticed Marinette closed her door and started walking to them, "oh Mari are you ready?"  
"Ah? Um… yes" Marinette replied when she joined them.  
"Genial, let's go. Nino? Alya?"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" said Alya and with that, got out with Nino but joined Marinette to walk next to her while Nino was walking next to Adrien.  
"Hey dudes… do any of you know what's ramen?"  
"Mmm… I'm not so sure, but isn't it a Japanese soup or something like that?"  
"But I don't understand… this is not Japan…"  
"Good observation, Nino." Said Alya.  
"Maybe this place is based off Japan?" Offers Adrien the chewed truth, " _sincerity, not even I know how to explain without admitting that we are in a manga._ " thought Adrien.  
"Mmm… maybe." Analysed Alya.  
"Well, Naruto said that we should knock when we were ready." Said Adrien once they had arrived to the ninja door.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Alya animatedly said, "I bet that in the way we can even explore more before the principal even notices."  
"But Alya… what if Miss Bustier notices it…"  
"You did see how annoyed Chloe was, right?"  
"Argh, don't remind me."  
"To when for real they put all together, it's going to be more than a half hour, trust me that we had also thought about it, Nino and I while he finished accommodating himself"  
"Riiiiight." Said Nino.

In that moment, Sasuke appears opening the door as if that was his own house.

"Hey, dobe, hurry up. I lost the ambus if you want to eat your stupid ramen in peace for once…"  
"I'm going, teme… and I told you to not call me dobe… also, how did you open the door?"  
"Hn… close it well next time."  
"Oh? You are here. Hey, teme, why didn't you tell me that they were here too"  
"Just hurry."  
"Hey, Mari… don't you think that they sound like they just got married." Whispers Alya, hiding her mouth with her hand.  
"Ahh." was the only reply of Marinette.  
"C'mon now." Said Sakura, appearing from behind of the guys.  
"Sakura-Chan, you came."  
"I said I would, wouldn't I?"  
"Yes-ttebayo!" exclaimed Naruto.  
"Hey, why not you go first, so it would be easier for you, right?"  
"But…" said Marinette  
"It's easy. Get out to the right, two blocks straight and then to the left one block."  
"Ok…" said Marinette with some worry.

"Hey, don't worry, Mari." said Adrien, noticing that she was getting nervous again and decide to calm her down, putting an arm on top of her shoulders, semi hugging her. "I told you before - while we are with you, there won't be a problem. After all, you are the class president, right?"  
"Yap." said Marinette while blushing.  
"Then it's decided, let's go." And with that, Alya gave a small push to Adrien and Marinette, forcing them to walk in that way, even down the stairs. Behind them was Nino and Alya in a similar way.  
"Well," said Sakura once the Parisians were out of sight, "Any of you noticed something weird on those four?"  
"Ah? No, nothing, Sakura-Chan… won't we go to Ichiraku?"  
Sakura sighs. "Yes, let's go." and starts descending the stairs slow to give some distance to the new ones.  
"Dobe," said Sasuke, "Don't forget to close properly this time."  
"Teme…" and with that, Naruto closed the door well.

And like that, the three ninjas went to the restaurant, although in a different route. That meant that while the group of Parisians arrived from the left, the ninjas from the right. Adrien was still hugging Marinette who was still blushing, but it wasn't so clear as the beginning; while Nino hugs Alya and she was getting close to give a small touch on the shoulder a Marinette from behind to animate her. While Naruto contagious by the enthusiasm of the group, he also hugs his friend in the same way, while Sakura simply was observing without surprising of how much had change Sasuke.

"I see that you arrived without any trouble." said Sakura, once the four were close by.  
"Yes." replied Marinette shyly.

Alya gave her another small touch in the back. "Cheer up girl, that you are with Adrien." She whispers.  
"Alya…" Marinette whispered back.

While Adrien was watching the dynamic of the girls, but without hearing them and saw how Nino had taken advantage of the situation to hug Alya closer. Adrien feels some of envy, but also happiness for his best friend. He knows how much he wants to be that close to Ladybug, but for the moment he was happy of being accompanied by his friend, Marinette. Although for him Marinette was also a as good friend, she wasn't Ladybug, yet he didn't want to get far from her, because there was something about her that made him feel fine. That and the fact he was with good friends, and apparently, he was making good friends with the cooler ninjas that he even saw, even though had been just in a manga.

" _I can't believe that I will try the famous ramen that Naruto likes so much._ " thought Adrien once everyone was accommodated in their respective places.  
"Mmm…" said Alya, analysing the local. "Is it just me or this place is new?"  
"Ohhh, right" said Naruto "the old man Teuchi had to rebuild it… well a lot had to when they free from the Infinite Taikijutsu."  
"From the infinite what?" asked Alya.  
"Wow dudes, infinite what? How someone free from something infinite?" said Nino  
"well you see… Sasuke used Susanoo and…"  
"Naruto, I don't think that these outsiders in first place know or want to know all the details from the Fourth Shinobi World War, and less know what's a Susanoo…"  
"Hn"  
"Wow wow wow… war? Like fight? Between a lot of people with soldiers and all?" asked Alya. "And what do you mean with four… there had been only two world wars…"  
"Hey, Alya… shhhh… this is not our reality baby, it's alright." Comforts Nino.  
 _"Poor Alya, although this world may or not based in Japanese things here had been four big wars and though she is a good reporter and all… not even I can imagine what could feel that had been so much…_ " thought Adrien.  
"I'm fine, Nino. It's just, I never thought that it could be a reality worst than our in history. How much do you think would pass until what I think is now peace, is broken again? In our reality, there had only been two world wars and that's more than enough to keep the peace. Everyone does the impossible to nothing like that happen even Ladybug and Chat… they fight a big enemy that we are thankful that he is not causing international comfits or more… also is it possible that inclusive appears new heroes to stop him for once and for all…" And Alya noticed that her friends looking at her incredulously.  
"What? Don't you think it would be genial? In that way I would have even more material for my blog…"

"Alya…" said Marinette. "Forgive her, she is always gets animated when it talks about heroes…" while Adrien chuckles.  
"Dude" Nino chuckled as well.  
"Well, ramen to everyone old man-ttebayo."  
"If that's what everyone wants, here are seven plates of ramen and the first round is on the house, because I always feel happy to have new clients and more if they are friends of Naruto." said Teuchi

"WHAAAAAAT?!" said the four teens at the same time.  
"Yes, kids, there is not a problem. But you have only to promise me that you will spread the word and tell to your friends and come back." said Teuchi  
"If you insist…" Said Marinette, a bit shy.  
"Dude that's for sure" Nino said enthusiastically.  
"Oh yes, that doesn't sounds nothing bad, this place looks cool…"  
"Yes," said Adrien, " _typical of Teuchi, he had been always so nice to Naruto._ " He thought.  
"Genial, old man." Said Naruto.  
"Hn"  
"Thanks." said Sakura.

Time passed and Teuchi gave them their plates of ramen to each one. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were sitting at one side, followed by Adrien, Marinette, Alya and Nino, as how they have been walking. Marinette at the beginning was nervous of sitting next to Adrien, but after a while and see how everyone were eating happily she relaxed - being surrounded by her friends, including the new ones, was helping her a lot. On the other side, Adrien couldn't believe the luck he was getting. He wasn't just trapped, for the moment, as he remembers, but without any more preambles trapped in Konoha, he was living very close to the Team Seven that was always his favourite.

All were enjoying the soup calmly, when Marinette remembers the small time left that they have.

"Uhhh… guys." Marinette said out of nowhere.  
"What happened, girl?"  
"I don't want to be the party pooper, but…"  
"We are running out of time, right Marinette?" Finished Adrien, who remembered that he promised about not getting in trouble.  
"Oh right! Mari, you are right." said Nino checking the time in his phone.  
"Mmm…" said Naruto while finishing another portion of ramen. "Oh, it's true you only have short time. Too bad, we want to take you guys to explore Konoha, I bet that you are dying for it, right?"  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh yes! That's a yes. Though I can't use the internet here, I know I can still record the adventures that we have here and who knows - maybe we'll find the akuma and Ladybug and Chat will fight it!"  
"But that would be a next time Alya… if we can."  
"It's true Alya, Adrien is right. You know very well that Mr. Damocles and the other teachers won't allow us to go out without supervision again…" Reasoned Marinette.  
"I agree with Mari. Also, I don't think that would work again the excuse that she is the class president to save us again…"  
"Okay, okay… you're all right, but if that akuma returns and I'm close to it don't try to stop me."  
"We know Alya. You're the only one that goes running to danger." said Marinette.  
" _Even when I tell you as Ladybug…_ " thought Marinette.  
"Al, you know that you should be more careful, right?"  
"yeah, yeah, yeah. How many akumas has it been?" Sees that nobody answers her. "Okay, that's no fair, not even I know. But how many times has something bad happened to me?"  
"Alya… just because Ladybug can cure everything and return all back to normal means that nothing happens to you, you are not invincible…"  
"Marinette is right, Alya. You should be more careful." Commented Adrien.  
" _Trust me, I know it for experience, though I do it to save my lady._ " thought Adrien.  
" _He agrees with me!_ " thought Marinette.  
"Well, well, as all of you agree," Alya give Marinette a small nudge to her ribs to bring her back to reality, "I supposed that I would be more careful the next time." She then smiles wide.  
Marinette sighs. "Thanks for the food, sir. You didn't need to invite us all, but your ramen is really delicious…"  
"No problem kid. Just don't forget to return soon."

After saying that, the four return back from where they came, leaving Team Seven who are still eating their ramen. When they were about to arrive the building, Alya was the one who broke the silence that had formed while the four were walking separately together as a group.

"Hey, did any of you also noticed how the cartel apart of have the Japanese, has French just below, like if it was translating it by itself?" then everyone looked at Adrien.  
"What?" Adrien asked confused.  
"Dude, japanese?"  
"Hey, I have chinese lessons."  
"Ohhhh right, sorry Adrien."  
"it's alright, but now that you have mentioned that Alya, well, yes. I noticed, but I didn't think that it was weird or wasn't it?"  
"Dude."  
"Well, I mean, considering that we are in other reality… Nino."  
"Oh yeah… haha."

With that, they arrived just in time to the building. The principal was about to look for them, when he saw them join the rest of students that had descended, he didn't give it too much importance and began to say the new rules that would be applied. Although in reality they were more than just repeating the agreement with the parents in the last reunion just before the travel, because Japan or not, they're still in charge of the students and need to do all that is possible to make sure nothing happen to them.

To be continue... :D :D

* * *

Beta by: _This is actually the first time ever that I asked help for a beta and that give me the NEW format on it_  
Rendevok & Lily on tumblr


	4. The Plan

Team seven, had just finished eating ramen at Ichiraku. Sakura said her goodbyes and went back at the hospital while Naruto and Sasuke returned to the place where they were staying. In the meantime, the principal had ended the main speech to his students and was a about to send them back to their rooms before he and the teachers decided what to do next.

"... And that's all the new rules. I hope they're all clear to you," said the principal. He paused and looked around to make eye contact. "Before you all go up again, does anyone have a question?"  
"Actually, sir, I actually have a fact that I had observed, rather than a question," said Max.  
"And what would that be, young man?"  
"Well, since we arrived to this new reality sir, I had been observing and noting any similarities and differences between our reality and this one. And one of the facts that I had noticed is that all writing is Japanese with French underneath..." started Max  
"Oh yeah, I noticed that as well," interrupted Alya. "The cartels are, like, translating by themselves."  
"That's what I was about to say, Alya," Max continued. "Also-"  
"Oh, whatever. Who cares what languages are written where on what? None of this whole 'blablabla' explains what the hell happened to Daddy's money!" said Chloe.  
"What do you mean? We don't have access to our money yet," said Max. "All our money is secure with the principal..."  
"That's right, young man, I still have the money that your parents gave me to keep for you."  
"Do you really think that Daddy would leave me without any money at all and just a few bucks in an envelope?" said Chloe.  
"Alright, Miss Bourgeois, what is wrong with your money?" asked the principal annoyed.  
"Look at it!" exclaimed Chloe while showing some ryō from her hand bag. "These aren't euros; these are… actually, I don't know what these are." With that, she put her money back in her bag.  
"I also saw those, and they look like money. But it's not even Japanese currency," commented Sabrina.  
"Mmm… theoretically speaking, everything around us that belonged to us has changed or been affected thanks to the akuma in the plane. I believe that's what could have happened to our money. Tell me, Chloe, how much of that new currency do you have compared with the original amount?" asked Max.  
"Like I would tell you that." replied Chloe.  
"It actually looks like a euro now... it's more than 1200. Almost 1300 even,whatever these are called. Approximately... I'm not sure… " said Sabrina. She looked like she was still calculating from what she had seen earlier in Chloe's room.  
"Mmm… that's interesting..." said Max.  
"Alright, everyone, enough of this," Mr. Damocles interrupted. "I will give you back your respective envelopes, and with them each of you should return to your rooms. And this time please stay inside, and don't go wandering off or to other students' rooms." He turned to look at Miss Bustier.  
"Alright class, I'll call each of you, and then Mrs. Mendeleiev or Mr. D'Argencourt will give you, your envelope," said Miss Bustier. She grabbed a list and started to call all the students.

Just like that, each student received an envelope that was sealed with their names written on it. Said envelopes looked bigger than how they were before, when they had received them from their parents, guardians or assistants. Mrs. Mendeleiev and Mr. D'Argencourt were stood next to Miss Bustier as they were gave their students the envelopes that were in two boxes. All teachers made sure that each student had their money to be put in a safe place in their rooms.

After the students got their money, some of them started counting the new amount with very confused faces. It was in that moment in the middle of the confusion that Naruto and Sasuke arrived.

"Alright, students, please calm down. There will be another moment to count and calculate your money," Miss Bustier said, trying to calm down the students.  
"Alright! enough!" yelled Mr. Damocles. "It's late already, and I won't accept any more of this behavior."  
"Hey, old man," said Naruto from behind him.

The teachers turned around with a small jump while all students stopped chatting to see what was happening

"Hey, aren't they Naruto and Sasuke from before?" Alya whispered to Marinette who nodded in return.  
"And who are you, young man? And why you are calling me 'old man'?" asked the principal.  
"Sorry if I scared you," replied Naruto with a small smile.  
"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke whispered as he observed the situation from a short distance.  
"Well, you are an old man… and well… is everything alright?"  
"... I don't think you could help us, young man, and please don't call me 'old man.' I don't even know you," said Mr. Damocles. " _Also, how did he stand behind us with us noticing_ " he thought.  
"Oh, right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"  
"Alright... "  
"Excuse me, Sir," said Miss Bustier, "but it's late. Maybe we should really leave it for tomorrow, right?"  
"Oh, right, right," he said as he looked to the students. "I think all of you should just go back upstairs to your rooms. We will call you early morning like we agreed before. We will see where to have breakfast."  
"Ohhhhh, that's easy," said Naruto. "You all could easily go to 'Yakiniku Q'. Or the 'Dango shop' if you were looking for something sweet." He smiled. "And of course, if you are looking for the best ramen in the world, you just need to go to 'Ichiraku'."  
"Oh… thank you, Mr Uzumaki. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be sure all the students are back to their rooms." He turned back toward the students who had been observing how Naruto managed to walk behind the principal and now was suggesting different places to eat.  
"Excuse me, sir but I have a question for Mr. Uzumaki if I could." said Max.  
"And what would that be?" asked the principal.  
"Well, I was wondering why everything is written in Japanese when everyone who lives here are also speaking French." said Max.  
"French? what's that?" asked Naruto as Sasuke took the opportunity to get closer.  
"The language that you are speaking, Mr. Uzumaki," Max explained.  
"What?" Naruto asked very confused. He turned to Sasuke "hey, teme, do you know what they mean? And what's with the Mr. Uzumaki? I'm Naruto Uzumaki."  
"Dobe… that's a polite way of referring to you. Don't be such an usuratonkachi."  
"Temeeee…. don't call me that. But do you know what that French thing that they are talking about is?"  
"... Hn."  
"What?"  
"You." said Sasuke pointing to Max. "The one who is asking. What do you mean with 'everything is written in Japanese?'"  
"Well, like I said before you two arrived, everything here seems to be written in Japanese, and underneath is French," Max said while walking closer to Sasuke  
"There is nothing underneath any writing. And your people don't have any kind of special eye power? Or do you?"  
"Eye power? No," he adjusted his glasses. "Well, I've had a theory for a while now, but it seems that everything is being auto-translated into French for us. And even our money has been affected and taken the form of yours currently. See?" Max showed them a Ryō paper.  
"That's 2000 Ryō."  
"Ryō. So that's your currency here," said Max as he put his money back in the envelope. "Well, as I was saying, our money now are Ryōs. It seems that we are also speaking in Japanese, I would say, as everything is written in that language, and as how he said from their perspective, everything is just in Japanese."  
"But, Max you are not making any sense," said Kim. "Well, you normally don't, but..."  
"Well, Kim it's just a theory, and it seems that it is confirmed. I mean we all know that an akuma attacked us in the plane, right?"  
Many students murmured their confirmation.  
"Alright then, it's simple. We had seen it before in Paris."  
"What's Paris, and what's going on? I don't understand. Do you, teme?" asked Naruto in general but mainly to Sasuke.  
"Paris is the place where we are from. You see we are actually speaking in French. I don't know how to explain it, but it seems that we all had been affected by the magic of the akuma. Apparently now we all are able to understand each other even though we don't have any knowledge of Japanese, or you don't have any knowledge of French, if I must assume. If I'm correct, that would also explain why we have your ryos rather than euros."  
"That's too confusing," said Naruto.  
"Hn," said Sasuke.  
"Actually I think Max is right," commented Alya. "I said that I also noticed that auto-translating before, and we have seen more weird stuff happening back home, right?"  
"Then that confirms it," said Max.

"Alright, students," said Miss Bustier, "we should now go back upstairs." She clapped. "C'mon, off we go."  
All the students started getting up and chatting.  
"Thank you two for your help," she said to Naruto and Sasuke.  
"No problem," said Naruto, smiling  
"Hn," replied Sasuke.

"Oh, what a day," said Mrs. Mendeleiev as she sighed. "Mr. Damocles, we still need to discuss what were are going to do instead of going to the previously agreed places."  
"Indeed," agreed Mr. D'Argencourt.  
"Oh, yes, yes, indeed," said Mr. Damocles. "I suppose now that the students are back in their rooms, we could still use this hall to decide that."

With that, the three teachers and the principal started considering that maybe one of the first things that they needed to do was to get a map of the area and explore a bit to see only if those places were secure for the students and themselves.

Sasuke started to go up to his room as well. This made Naruto to go after him.

Once again, the students all were upstairs in their rooms. Each student found a place where to put their new money. Chloe called Sabrina once again to her room to ask her how much money she had now. Max was explaining to Kim about the money as well. Only Max had managed to calculate fast enough the currency exchange. Other students were still calculating it in their rooms with their friends. On the top level, Marinette was also saving her money and talking to Tikki. On the other side on that level, Adrien was doing the same, talking with his kwami.

"Alright, Tikki, let's see if I got all this mess right," said Marinette in her room.  
"What do you have in mind, Marinette?" Tikki asked.  
"Well, first is that weird akuma in the plane..." started Marinette.

"... And now we are here, Plagg, trapped," said Adrien in his room.  
"Yeah, I know that bit, kid," replied Plagg while biting a piece of cheese.  
"I know, but we are trapped. we shouldn't be... we should go..."

"... And investigate, Tikki. I think that should be the next, but I don't even know where to start," said Marinette  
"Calm down, Marinette. We will, but for now shouldn't you put all that new currency in the safe?"  
"Oh, yeah, and that's the other part: how's it even possible that..."

"... we are talking Japanese as well, right Plagg?"  
"Mmm… I don't know kid, it all sounds French to me"  
"Then it's like Max said: everything is being auto-translated."  
"Mmm… maybe. How should I know, kid?"

"So, in conclusion, all this mess is all thanks to the magic, right?"  
"That's what it looks like, Marinette."  
"In that case, to return home I should go and find that akuma, right? I mean I had that in mind before..."

"... So, as soon as we have an opportunity, we should go and investigate"  
"Do we have to? Don't you like it here?"  
"... Plagg, you know as well as I do, that's not correct. Even though I don't know how I'm going to do it without Ladybug. Do you think she is also here?"

"I don't know, Marinette. You and Chat knew that both of you had your final school trip. He could also be here, but we won't know for sure"  
"Tikki, I wish I knew what to do."  
"Oh, Marinette, you know what you have to do. Trust yourself."  
"I know, Tikki. I just wish I knew for sure if he was here, too."

"... we are crime-fighting partners, after all, and we trust each other with our lives."  
"Yeah, I know that kid."

"Alright, Tikki, if we are going to investigate I think we should wait until it's darker. Night time even."  
"That's a good idea, Marinette."

"Then it's decided, Plagg. I'll go as Chat and investigate. I should stop the akuma in one way or another, even if she is not here. Maybe she is even fighting it in the real world and…."

"... I don't even know that, and won't know it until I find it and stop it. But I have to believe that he is alright and everything will back to normal."  
"Well said Marinette. That's the attitude."

Just like that, both heroes without knowing, had the same plan for later on that night.

In the next room, Alya was thinking. "Mmm… this is so boring" she said to herself. "I should go and see Mari. After all even with mobile phones and technology working, it's not the same without internet access. I can't even know if anyone in our reality knows about the akuma...or that we are here."

At the same time, Nino was thinking in his room as well. "Mmm… Alya was right with all the technology working," he said to himself. "Sadly, I don't have much for entertainment. Maybe I should go see Adrien to see how he is coping."

Just like that, Alya and Nino found themselves getting out of their rooms and walking to their respective best friends' rooms, but just as soon as they came out they saw each other.

"Hey, Alya, where are you going?" asked Nino.  
"Just to Mari. What were you planning, Nino?" asked Alya.  
"Nothing. I could ask you the same, babe," Nino said, smiling.  
"Very funny, Nino. I'm just going to see how Mari's doing."  
"Same here. Well, I was going to see Adrien instead."  
"Yeah, I figured that… Hey, I just got an idea," said Alya with a smile.  
"This isn't going to bring trouble, right?"  
"Oh, c'mon, not everything is going to be like that. I just thought… why not... just for today... we all sleep together?"  
"What?" Nino asked incredulously. "Didn't Mr. Damocles said that we should all spend the night in our own rooms?"  
"Yeah, but it's not like you would tell him. Or would you?"  
"Of course not… Then… what's the plan?"  
"Well, how about just a simple sleepover?"  
"Sleepover? Where?"  
"I don't know yet. Let's ask them first."  
"Marinette and Adrien?"  
"Yeah, duh!"  
Nino shrugged. "It's not like I could read you mind, or can I?"  
"Haha, that's right. I know! I'll go to Mari's, and you go and ask sunshine boy. We should decide where, here in the hall."  
"Alright, then I'll bring him out."  
"Thanks, I'll bring her."

They both laughed, and then Alya went to Marinette's while Nino went to Adrien's. They knocked on their friends' doors and opened them.

"Oh, hey, man," Adrien greeted Nino.  
"Hey," Nino said as he bumped fists with his friend. "Alya has an idea."

"Oh, hey, Alya," Marinette greeted.  
"I got an idea," said Alya.  
"Ohhhhhhh..."

"Oh… We're not going to get in any trouble, right?" asked Adrien.  
"Haha, that's the same thing I told her," said Nino.

"Hey! it's a good idea. Why do all of you think that I will think of something stupid or something to get us in trouble or something like that?" Alya asked.  
"Really? What's your idea?" Marinette asked incredulously.  
"Oh c'mon. Just come outside."

With that, they walked to Adrien's room.

"What's the idea?" asked Adrien.  
"I think, you could ask her." Nino said, noticing Alya and Marinette getting closer.  
"Ohhh, I see."  
"Hey, dudes," Nino said once the ladies were at Adrien's door  
"Hey, Alya, Mari" said Adrien. "Hey, where are my manners? Do you all want to come inside?" He looked inside for a second to be sure Plagg was out if view "for a while. Alya, Nino said that you have an idea?"  
"Oh yeah! Let's do a sleepover!" said Alya. She went inside followed by Marinette and Nino, with Adrien closing the door.  
"A sleepover?" asked Marinette "Seriously? That's your idea?"  
"Ohhh, wait, tonight?" asked Adrien. " _I need to investigate as Chat,_ " he thought.  
"Well, yeah, duh! Don't you think it's a great idea?"  
"I don't know, Alya," said Marinette. " _That would ruin my plan to investigate as Ladybug,_ " she thought.  
"Why not?" asked Alya.  
"Well, I thought that this day couldn't be weirder than it already is," Marinette said, "not that a sleepover sounds weird or anything… It's just that..."  
"... This is a new reality," Adrien continued, "and for the time being, I think we should just sleep in our rooms, at least for tonight, right?"  
"Bruh, you are not fun. What happened sunshine boy?" asked Alya.  
"Ah, nothing. Just tired, I guess," said Adrien. "Also, you all heard Mr. Damocles. They are planning on getting us early in the morning, right? Wouldn't that cause us some trouble? Maybe today we were lucky… or its all just part of the mess, you know the akuma and everything, but I don't think that-"  
"Mmm, I see your point," Alya said. "You are right, guys. Then how about tomorrow?"  
"I don't see why not," said Nino.  
"Maybe if we learn what's going to be scheduled for later… I don't think why not either," said Marinette.  
"Yeah, Mari is right. As soon as we know that the day after tomorrow in the morning is free, I would also say why not?" replied Adrien.  
"Then it's decided: we will plan our sleepover tomorrow. And if you don't mind it, could be here," said Alya.  
"Here?" asked Adrien. " _I don't think Plagg would like that much… or maybe he would,_ " he thought while looking around, trying to see where his Kwami had hidden  
"Yeah, here," said Alya. "It's the tidiest room."  
"Hey!" Nino and Marinette said at the same time.  
"What?" Alya exclaimed. "Mine is full of computer cables and such; Mari has her designs all over her place; and Nino has all his music stuff and such."

They blinked while they considered a reply for that.

"Alright," Adrien said after thinking about what his friend was saying. "I guess you are right. No, I don't mind"  
"Then, that's it. We will see you tomorrow," said Alya, "and then we'll plan it all out." With that she started pushing Nino and Marinette to the door.  
"Bye, dude," said Nino.  
"B-bye," said Marinette.  
"See ya," Adrien said once his friends were outside and Alya had closed his door. He decide to go to his bed. "Well, that was a bit weird."  
"I don't know, kid," said Plagg, leaving his hiding place. "She is always enthusiastic, right?"  
"Yeah, I think you are right. I should lock up for the night and prepare to do a kind of patrol. We still have an akuma to stop."  
"Yeah, whatever."

Meanwhile, just outside Adrien's room, Alya said her goodbyes and went to her room. Nino went to his, and Marinette to hers.

"Well, Tikki, I'm sorry, we kinda need to leave like that"  
"It's alright. I know how Alya normally has ideas and pulls you out. That's why I hide in your pocket."  
"Right. Well then, it's also good that I managed to change her mind."  
"hihi, that's right," replied Tikki. "So are you ready to plan and go?"  
"Yeah, Tikki, it's time. It's night time, and I just locked up; I'll transform and go"

Just like that, Marinette made sure her door was locked for the night, left everything ready for the night, and went toward the window.  
At the same time, Adrien did the same in his room.

"Alright, Tikki…" said Marinette in her room.

"...I'm ready. I can't see any rooms from this window, and…" said Adrien in his room.

"...we are on the top floor. That's a plus…" said Marinette.

"...Transform me" said both teens in their rooms.

Like that, Ladybug and Chat Noir are standing where Marinette and Adrien once were in their two different rooms. Ladybug used her yo-yo to reach the roof while Chat used his baton to also reach the roof. Just as the two heroes reached the roof they managed to knock each other out. Immediately, they helped each other to stand back up.

"Ladybug?"/ "Chat?" asked Chat and Ladybug respectively at the same time  
"What are you-"  
"Hehe… sorry…" They kept talking at the same time while apologizing.

There was a small silence between the heroes. Before either of them could notice the AMBUs or speak, the AMBUs broke the silence.

"Who are you? And how could you get so far undetected?" an AMBU asked.  
"What?" Ladybug asked, noticing their presence.  
"Who are you?" the same AMBU asked again while pointing a kunai at them.  
"Wha-" Ladybug said while raising her hands as symbol of surrender. "We are NOT enemies," she said. "Not that I can think about that" she whispered fast.  
"M'lady, I don't think is time for that," Chat said in the same way while also raising his hands.  
"Yeah, right… Wait… Who are you?" Ladybug asked confused.  
"I think that they are just like the others standing in this area" said Sai who appeared in just that moment in front of our heroes.  
"Yeah, we don't even know each others' identities," said Ladybug.  
"So, that explains the weird masks and outfits," said Sai.  
"Mmm… that also explains why we can't detect any trace of chakra," said the AMBU  
"Yeah..." Ladybug said, a bit unsurely. "I'm Ladybug and this is my crime-fighting partner Chat Noir."  
"Hi," said Chat.  
"I see," said Sai. "You are the heroes mentioned before, right?"  
With that, the other AMBUs put down their kunais, and all their attention went from Ladybug to Chat Noir while said heroes finally put down their hands.  
"I suppose..." started Ladybug.  
"I didn't even know that he/she was also here," said both teens at the same time.  
"You didn't know?" said Sai.  
"No." Ladybug and Chat shook their heads as 'no'.  
"Like I said before," explained Ladybug, "we don't know who is who under the masks."  
"No, that we don't want that," Chat looked to Ladybug who gave him a warning glance, as 'you know why'. "But it's for our own safety as well..."  
"... as anyone around us… Anyway, we… well...I don't know about you Chat, but I was planning on… well..." she saw the Hokage tower in the distance.  
"Oh… I was planning the same," Chat Noir continued. "I mean, I was going over there to see if they knew something about the plane or have..."  
"... any news about the akuma?" asked Ladybug.  
Chat nodded in affirmation.  
"I see," commented Sai.  
"In that case, we should escort you there," said the same AMBU.  
"Yeah, that would be appreciated. Thank you," said Ladybug.  
"Yeah, thank you," said Chat Noir.

Just like that, a few AMBUs with Sai escorted Ladybug and Chat Noir to the Hokage tower. There Kakashi asked the AMBUs to leave, all except Sai.

"Alright, let's see if I got it all right." said Kakashi. "You two were also on the 'plane.'" He said plane like he didn't believe that was the name of the thing, but he wasn't going to question it. "But with different… clothes? are those even clothes?" He looked over the confused teens who were just nodding in silence and slow motion. "Alright… but now that you are in those, you are actually heroes from the other reality, and normally you two stop 'akumas'-" he said akumas like he had said plane "-to avoid any of this happening." He took a deep breath and exhaled. "And now you just discovered that both of you are also trapped here in this reality. You are expecting to know what we know about the whole situation and how to help. Am I right?"

Both heroes shared a glance while processing that the information shared was correct. Then they nodded.

"Alright, as you may know by now, I got the information that what you call an 'akuma' is a villain that is also innocent, controlled by a real villain."  
Both teens nodded.  
"But that doesn't mean that it doesn't need to be stopped. On the contrary, the more it's prolonged the worse it is, right?"  
"That's how it normally works" said Ladybug.  
"Well, there is another small team guarding the 'plane' and the area where all you arrived to this reality." Kakashi noticed that the heroes were about to ask about the team. "No need to worry, the old Team 8 is the best in tracking, and they haven't reported anything yet."  
"Can we go and ask then in person, anyway?" asked Ladybug.  
"Good idea, LB. I mean none of you seems to actually know that we're here… not without actually seeing us..." said Chat.  
"That's right, when we first met here… well… that group that was here before asked how we could be so far without-" said Ladybug.  
"Being detected. I know," said Kakashi. "Mmmm…. Sai, guide them back to that place. Maybe they would notice something from their world that our team wouldn't."  
"Understood," replied Sai. "Please follow me."

With that, Ladybug and Chat Noir were guided back to the plane where they were to meet Team 8: two guys, a girl and a dog.

"Here we are," said Sai.  
"Thanks," said Ladybug.  
"Hey, Sai, who are those?" asked Kiba.  
"These are… Ladybug," Sai pointed to her, "and Chat Noir." pointed to Chat.  
"Hello," the heroes said as they waved their hands.  
"Chat and I are heroes in our reality and thought that now that we are here, we should try to find everything that we can to help..." said Ladybug.  
"... and go back to our reality," finished Chat.  
"So… that explains the weird smell. Right Akamaru?" Kiba asked the dog who barked back.  
"It understands you?" asked Ladybug.  
"Of course, he does. He is Akamaru after all, my dog," said Kiba.  
"Alright… anyway…. we went to talk with-" Ladybug started doubtfully.  
"-Kakashi-sama," Sai said. "I found them on a roof in the area… and lead them back there,"  
"Ahhhh," said Kiba.  
"Yeah, and then he told us about you being the best team as well, but-" said Ladybug.  
"Hey, let's just try to know what else we can find out. Right, M'lady?" said Chat.  
"Chaton… not now," she sighed. "Anyway-"  
"I get it," said Hinata a bit timid "We weren't able to actually get much from the people from your world."  
"What? How's that nothing"? Kiba asked. "They all have a weird smell."  
"But sometimes you need more than a smell to track someone," said Shino.  
"Hey, it's not my fault that they don't have any chakra to track," said Kiba.  
"Mmm… they don't even have any trace visible by my Byakugan," said Hinata.  
"Bya- what?" asked Ladybug.  
"I think, Bug, she said 'Byakugan,'" said Chat.  
"Yeah, and that made it easy…." Ladybug said incredulously.  
"Hey, I don't give names," said Chat.  
"Sorry, Chaton," said Ladybug.  
"It's alright," he smiled. "Well, that's why we are here. Look… wait… what are your names?" asked Chat. " _I know they are Kiba, Shino and Hinata, but I shouldn't know, and this is cool_ " he thought.  
"Kiba."  
"Hinata."  
"Shino."  
"Nice to officially meet you," said Ladybug.  
"Well, as I was saying, Kiba, you may have a good…. sense of smell…. or whatever it is to track someone by their smell, but I also have good abilities to track," said Chat.  
"You just look like a giant black cat, now that I'm thinking about it," said a bored Kiba.  
"Well, I _am_ the Black Cat Miraculous holder." He showed his ring "and well, my lady here-"  
"I'm not your lady, Chat."  
"We will get back to that in a moment," he grinned "She is the Ladybug Miraculous holder."  
Ladybug showed her earrings.  
"And what's with those?" asked Kiba.  
"Well, these jewels, to say so, are what give us our powers… and that's all that we can share."  
"Boring," said Kiba.  
"That's because you don't know what we can do," said Chat.  
Ladybug sighed. "This is getting ridiculous. Chat has the power of destruction, and I have the power of creation."  
"The perfect balance," commented Shino.  
"We should really go and investigate and see if we can find something else before it's too late. Chat, I don't know about you, but I have to wake up early tomorrow and then… well I will find a way to transform again and well..." said Ladybug.  
"Stop the akuma as soon as it appears again?" said Chat.  
"Yeah… yes, it's going to be difficult during the day. I can't simply excuse myself for the whole day, you know," said Ladybug.  
"Me, neither. Also, LB, can I talk with you after this, please?" asked Chat.  
"Oh, sure thing, Kitty." she smiled " _I have to talk with him anyway… I will probably be even busier tomorrow night if that sleepover is a go,_ " she thought.  
"Alright then, show us how you two investigate," said Kiba.  
"Alright..." said Ladybug.  
"First, did you guys find anything unusual… more than normal… so far?" asked Chat.  
"No," said Hinata.  
"My insects didn't find anything else," said Shino.  
" _Insects? Ugh… weird,_ " thought Ladybug.  
"Just the weird smell in all the area of the..." Kiba said trying to remember the name of the structure they were guarding.  
"Plane, it's call a plane," Chat said in a bored tone.  
"Whatever," said Kiba.

With that, team 8, Ladybug, Chat and Sai went to do an another inspection of the plane,without new results.

"Well, that was a waste of time. Thanks for nothing," Kiba said half jokingly.  
"Kiba," Hinata said, a bit shyly.  
"Sorry," said Kiba.  
"No, it's alright," Ladybug apologized. "You are right after all; we didn't find any new clues on how to stop the akuma or anything else that could help us." She sighed. "Thank you for your help anyway."  
"Hey, it's alright LB. We will find it and stop it. In the meantime… we adapt?" said Chat.  
"Yeah, you are right Chat. Thank you." she smiled at him.  
"Anytime, Bug"  
"Chaton-" Ladybug stopped herself as she realized she was still standing in front of Team 8. She turned to them. "Well, we won't take more of your time. Thanks again for everything so far."  
"Mmm…" Sai said. "In that case, I should guide you back where I first found you."  
"Actually…. sorry, what was your name?" asked Ladybug.  
"Sai," he smiled  
"Alright, Sai, could you possibly guide us to a high place?" Ladybug asked.  
"High place?"  
"Yes, like a high tower… or some place where we can see the whole place," Ladybug said. "Look, back home we used to patrol around-"  
"Oh I see; I understand."  
"You do?" Ladybug asked.  
"Yes, I know a place like that. Follow me," said Sai.  
"Thank you," said a happy Ladybug.

Like that, Sai guided them to the top of Hokage Monument.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Ladybug said. "Thank you very much, but where are we?"  
"This is Hokage Monument, It shows our past and present Hokage. As you can see, right now we are on top of Kakashi-sama's head," explained Sai.  
"Wow! It's impressive," said Ladybug. " _They even added his mask,_ " she thought.  
"Yeah, M'lady is right. This place is amazing. We can see everything, even where… well, where I'm staying temporally," said Chat.  
"Yeah, me too," Ladybug said.  
Sai noticed the teen heroes watching the place in the distance. "Do you need to go back now?"  
"What?" said Ladybug "No, no, no…. Actually…. do you mind if…. well… but can we have a moment alone? Just the two of us? We promise... we will go back right afterwards."  
"Alright," Sai said,and with a smile in his face he disappeared.  
"What a weird guy..." Ladybug thought aloud.  
"Haha… good thing I don't think he heard you," said Chat.  
"I said that aloud, didn't I?"  
"Yeah, but don't worry my lady. He was already gone, and also, you didn't say it _that_ loud _._ "  
"Oh… thank goodness. Anyway… well, Chat you go first. You were the one that wanted talk. Remember?" she sat down.  
"Oh yeah… " he followed her lead and sat as well, "But first, let me enjoy the view."  
"Haha... I know what you mean. It's amazing."

Just like that, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while, while thinking about how to break the news that they would probably be busy without revealing too much. Because, this reality or their reality, they weren't about to reveal any personal or identity-related information soon enough. They had to think of the best way to deliver that news and plan their next actions until they found a way to stop the chaos that they were both trapped in, for now.

To be continued… :D :D

* * *

Beta by: C-Note ( archiveofourown users/ CNote/works)

Note: The auto-translating was inspired by the serie of 'Doctor Who' and the translation by the 'TARDIS'.


End file.
